Letters For My Love
by brierlynn03
Summary: Sometimes, letters are needed to speak the words that are left unsaid. Here are a grouping of those letters. From Charlie and Edward to the women they love. TISSUE WARNING! Trigger warning! Some character death and violence. MY FAGE 12 for Cullen Cousin Mostly canon.
1. Chapter 1

FAGE 12. Never Too Late to Start Anew

Title: Letters To My Love

Written for: Cullen Cousin

Written By: brierlynn03

Beta: LadyLoonie

Rating: M

Summary/Prompt used: Open Prompt

I do not own Twilight. I just borrow the characters and hope that you enjoy the story! And now, my FAGE 12 story, Letters To My Love! Enjoy!

FAGE 12. Never Too Late to Start Anew

Title: Letters To My Love

Written for: Cullen Cousin

Written By: brierlynn03

Beta: LadyLoonie

Rating: M

Summary/Prompt used: Open Prompt

I do not own Twilight. I just borrow the characters and hope that you enjoy the story! And now, my FAGE 12 story, Letters To My Love! Enjoy!

September 15th, 1987

My Sweet Isabella Marie:

Welcome Home, Isabella! Today, on your second day of life, your Mama and I were able to take you home from the hospital! What an experience this has been for us!

There are many things that I am thankful for this year. Well, starting with last Christmas and New Years'. There was an extra gift under the tree last year that took a while to make. That gift was you, my darling and sweet daughter. I am not a man of many words, but I am feeling extra joyful right now so I might surprise even myself. I am going to try to write to you on your milestones so you know how much I love you.

Just weeks after your Mama and I got married, you became our Christmas miracle. When your Mama found out that she was pregnant, we found out you were conceived on Christmas. My life is finally coming together and complete with you being here. Or coming. I am forever thankful for you being included in my family.

Grammy and Grampy Swan were so excited for your arrival. I was their original miracle who they never thought that they would have. I am sure that between the three of us you will soon tire of the story, but Grammy and Grampy never thought they would have children. God had other plans when I came into the world kicking and screaming while Grammy was forty-four and Grampy was forty-seven. Most people get convertibles for their mid-life crisis. My parents had me. Go figure.

After I was born, I became the center of their world. I was very lucky that way. When I met and married your Mama young, they were excited at the chance to be grandparents. When I told them, around Valentine's day, that we were expecting, they were thrilled to tears. "Helen, our prayers have been answered! Praise God!" Grampy said. While they never said anything, I think they wanted a girl since they had their boy; and, to be honest, I wanted a little girl too. I am forever grateful to you. You are the best birthday present that a Daddy can ask for. Since we share birthdays. If you had taken another twenty minutes we could have been twins, well, twenty years later.

Needless to say, you will be spoiled as long as they are here. I swear, your Mom and I have barely had to buy anything because it is a grandparents' job to spoil the grandchild. Well, I was not going to argue with them!

I am amazed at how much you have changed in two days! My heart is filled with so much love and joy that I never thought I would have. I have barely been able to sleep because I keep trying to check on you to make sure you are alive. It is the best way to not get sleep and I love every minute of it!

Every time I check on you, I pray for you. I pray that you will become a beautiful, strong, patient, and kind little girl. One who loves her family and God. One that understands that she is loved by her family. I pray for your future husband to be kind and gentle. That he will take care of you and any children that you have. I also pray for both your Mommy and I. That we raise you the way that we should. That you have good examples from us. That we respect and love each other enough to do right by you.

No matter what, I will always love you, Isabella. You are my reason for living and being a better man in the world. I decided to become a police officer in town to help make our little town safer for you. I hope someday to make you proud of me.

I love you, my darling Isabella.

Love,

Daddy


	2. Chapter 2

I still don't own Twilight! Enjoy!

September 13th, 1992

Dear Isabella,

Today is your fifth birthday and you have been in kindergarten for about a week. To say that I can't believe how much you have grown would be an understatement. It seems like just yesterday that you were born, learned to walk, and now, you are leaving my house five days a week to go learn. I can barely handle it.

A recent child abduction case really tore our area up. It was a sibling brother-sister set of twins that were six. It could have been you. I am grateful that it wasn't. We thankfully found Alec and Jane, but it took several days to do so.

They were in a neighboring county and the monsters that took them were gone and looking for more children. We were grateful to find them safe with no real harm to them. The couple that took Alec and Jane were Arnold "Aro" Voultri and his spirit wife, Sulpicia Marigold; they were found with two more children from Canada, their names were Benjamin and Tia. Canadian and US officials gladly took over the case and I am happy to say, those monsters are both getting life in prison.

I have been blessed beyond measure to be able to watch you grow. You already have a little boy who follows you everywhere you go. One of my good friends has a nephew, Edward, who is in love with you; so in love that he has already asked my permission to marry you. I have not and will not tell you since you have already told me that you will marry him one day.

"Daddy, Edward and I will be married when we finish school. Like it or not. Next summer, I will be Isabella Masen. It's happening. "

I am not a fan at all of losing my princess to a boy who is not able to take care of himself. At five, I like this kid. But not that much! I just want to keep you forever! You are my princess and I want to keep you that way.

The way that you two act is like nothing any of us have ever seen. Especially for children so young. You move and he moves. He catches you when you fall. He holds doors open for you and you refuse to move until he does. He brings you flowers every time he sees you, even if he is only away for a few hours or just long enough to eat lunch at his Aunt Esme and Uncle Carlisle's house. I am not sure how his aunt and uncle put up with it since they are usually from her garden.

Someday, that boy will be a great man under Carlisle and Esme's teaching. I met his parents, Edward Senior and Elizabeth Masen maybe twice since Carlisle and Esme Cullen, and Esme's mother, Evelyn, moved next door to us. They added a small in-law apartment so Evelyn could have her own place but be close to them. They are a wonderful family and seemed complete when you and Edward were there. Granny Evie loves to spoil the two of you. I am still not sure why the Cullen's keep Edward every summer, but you enjoy it so that makes me happy. Elizabeth wants to move here from Seattle, but Edward Senior is unsure. He is a lawyer for a small law firm there. Elizabeth stays home with Edward and comes to Forks with your Edward for the summers to spend time with her sister and mom. Carlisle told me that Edward Senior doesn't want to move here because it is too far from his family. I guess he has a brother that lives in Maine. We don't understand it, but that is why your best friend can't live here. However, I think that might change soon. Esme and Elizabeth are trying to get Edward Senior to agree that your Edward is better here. Happier. I have never seen that boy not happy other than when it is time to leave you. It hurts me to say this, but he might be your forever. I can't think of that.

A side note, you and Carlisle are Best Friends. Well, you and most of the staff at Forks Community Hospital - since you are there so often. You are really good about nearly breaking bones, as well as breaking bones. Thankfully, everyone knows you can't walk into a straight line or we would have trouble for me. I mean, you broke your right arm while getting the cast of your left leg taken off in front of Carlisle and nurse Sue Clearwater. That was talked about for years afterward! Only a Swan would do that! That is true. I am sorry that you got that from me. You should grow out of it. Please forgive me, Isabella.

On that note, I am blessed to call you my daughter. And more importantly, to be called your Daddy.

I love you, my princess.

Happy fifth Birthday my darling Isabella!

Love always,

Daddy


	3. Chapter 3

I hope that you are all enjoying Charlie's letters to Bella!

July 6th, 1994

Dear Isabella,

This is not a letter I want to write. I don't know what to do. Sometimes, life just sucks. I am aware that I should not be writing to you like this. You are my daughter and I should not be swearing in a letter I am writing to you. But, Isabella, when I started this, I told myself that when I write to you, I would be honest with you. Even if it hurts you and or me. There is no way that this won't hurt. I was told that on July 4th, Edward and his parents were in a car accident. It does not look good for Edward. Carlisle just told me that his mother, Elizabeth, died about an hour ago. There is not a lot to go on. Even with my Police Chief cred, the local police are not telling me anything other than they were in a drunk driving accident and there is an investigation.

The Police Chief in me thinks that the timing is really odd. The Masen family was planning on moving in a month. Or should I say, Elizabeth and your Edward? Elizabeth was looking to move closer to Granny Evie because she is not doing well. Senior was for it until recently. There is a partner position that he could get and to get it, the family has to stay together. Something seems a bit off. One would think a family emergency would be a good reason to not have your wife and son with you twenty-four/seven. Maybe I am dense.

Edward, well, I will be calling him Junior from here on out, is currently in a coma. There is a chance that he might not make it. The worst part is, I have no idea what to tell you. I want to tell you the truth, but if he ends up okay, I don't want to make you feel scared for nothing. But if he dies just like Elizabeth did and you never got to say goodbye...I am not going to think negatively. He is going to be alright.

Carlisle has told me over and over again that he is getting the best care that he can. Senior is doing alright. Banged up but should make a full recovery. I am angry that he is going to be alright. His son shouldn't be suffering from his actions! His wife should not be dead! Sorry to unload on you like this. You might not get this letter after you turn eighteen. We will see if I remember to take it out.

Praying for you and your Edward.

Love always,

Daddy


	4. Chapter 4

October 31st, 1994

Dear Isabella,

Edward came out of his coma last week. You found out about Edward being in the hospital and we had to go visit him every single week. Lucky for you, Esme and Evelyn were more than willing to take you if I can't. I don't see you much because you practically refuse to leave his side. You read stories to him, fight with him - I am not sure how you do that. But, leave it to my daughter to fight with a boy in a coma. My favorite and least favorite is the whole.

"Edward, I know that you are in there listening to me. Don't you want to stop hearing me whine and complain about you being in that darn coma? Wake up so you can yell at me again! I want to hear you tell me that brown is a better color than green. That M&M's are better than Starbursts. That you are smarter than me. You need to wake up! I need my best friend. Opening doors is tiring! I had nobody to give me flowers OR open my door this summer! I miss your hugs. I miss your voice. I miss you reading your stupid educational and comic books to me. I miss listening to you practicing your piano. I miss singing with you. I miss you. Please wake up. I miss my best friend. I love you, Edward. I don't want to cry anymore."

If Carlisle was not there for many of these fights to explain your relationship, I am sure that you would have ended up with a visit to the children's psych ward and on medication. I am grateful for Carlisle!

Senior is not as good as we thought he would be. He is paralyzed and not handling it well. He is out of the rehab center and home. Carlisle and I moved a bunch of his furniture around to make it easier for him to move around. He is not happy about it. He complains that he should have died with his Lizzie. Hell, both Edwards should have.

Senior can't handle things. Junior is not even home and we are worried about him going to that home. We are trying to get an order to have Senior's rights to Junior taken away temporarily while they both recover. So far, the judge does not see a reason to separate Senior and Junior since Junior is in the hospital and will be there for a while. But, as a favor to our longstanding work relationship, he will keep an eye on him. Senior seemed not too happy when he was questioned on whether he wanted Junior or not. He was at least smart in saying that he doesn't right now since Junior needs to be in the hospital still, but would love him home after his release. He needs to go through rehab first since he can not take care of him yet.

Meanwhile, Esme and Carlisle have offered to take Junior while he recovers so he can be somewhere he knows. Esme works part-time and volunteers, so she would be able to stay with Junior. That between her, Carlisle, Evelyn, me, and you, Isabella, he would be well taken care of. You went to court with Esme and Carlisle and told the judge that you would take good care of your Edward. And if it were not so serious, I might have laughed.

"Your Honor, I know that you don't know me. My name is Isabella Marie Swan. Edward Anthony Masen, Junior, is my best friend. For as long as I have known him, he has done everything that he can to take care of me. He opens doors for me, helps me get things I can't reach, keeps me on my feet instead of the ground. I tend to trip on flat ground. It is a real gift. Ask anyone who knows me. I don't want Edward to go from the hospital to rehab far away. See, I can't take care of him or make sure he eats and does what he is supposed to do if he stays in Seattle.

"If he goes with his Uncle, Aunt, and Granny in Forks, he would have an army of us to make sure he behaves. He might get into trouble without the right supervision. I respect what your job means. My Daddy is the Chief of Police in Forks, Charlie Swan. Daddy and I live next door to Aunt Esme, Uncle Carlisle Cullen, and Granny Evelyn Platt. No, they are not related to me but they are like my family and I hope they think I am to them as well. Edward has been taking care of me for years. It is time that I do my job as his best friend and take care of him. Please let me, your Honor. Thank you, sir."

There were many laughs as you spoke. The judge was impressed that though you are only just turned seven, you seemed to have manners and mostly proper English. You were able to speak clearly and properly in front of a room full of strangers without trouble. That is something that many adults have trouble with - myself included sometimes. I was so proud of you. I am always proud of you.

I was proud when you did not get upset at the judge for his ruling to keep him where he was. What I did not realize was that Carlisle and Esme already told you that no matter what, Junior was going to be staying at the hospital until he was able to go to rehab or to Esme and Carlisle's home. I was grateful that they were able to explain things to you in a way that you understood. I never thought of that. Then again, I was not sure you should really be here. Like you would have stayed away. Anything that might be getting that boy back to Forks was what you wanted to do.

I was also proud of you for telling the judge that you did not like Senior. The few times that you met him, you were not his biggest fan. Not that you even liked him, which was not your normal. You love almost everyone. Senior always made you uncomfortable and because of that, none of the Cullens or I left you alone with him. He was not around much. He just came for a few days here and there which was fine with us.

Edward is going to have a long way to go before he can go home. Wherever that is. I pray that you will understand that soon enough.

I love you, my darling daughter,

Love,

Daddy


	5. Chapter 5

February 12th, 1995

Dear Isabella,

Sadly for you, Granny Evie, Carlisle, and Esme, Edward is not going home to Forks from rehab. The judge determined that Senior was well enough to have Junior home. Nobody but Senior is happy about this.

Junior has been home for about two weeks and he seems happy. Misses you and his Forks family. But seems to be handling things well, which we are grateful for. He and Senior are staying in Seattle as his law practice is there and they accepted him as a partner. which is great for them. Senior has a full-time live-in nanny that seems to be more than just a nanny from what I have heard from different sources. Heidi Masters is a young woman with a child who looks just like Junior and Senior. Hair, eyes, nose, and everything. Senior "adopted" this little girl named Eden Hadley. Odd name if you ask me. I'd bet my next check that girl is Junior's half-sister and Senior's daughter. Everyone that sees her agrees. It makes me really worried about Junior. There is nothing that we can do though. Unless Senior or Heidi starts doing bad things to Junior and he says something, he is stuck there in Seattle.

He has missed a ton of school because of the accident and has been homeschooling with a brilliant husband and wife couple who tutor named Eleazar and Carmen Denali. What makes this ideal is that they are friends of both Carlisle and mine who happen to live in Seattle proper. They love Edward and you and are your biggest fans besides the family supporters. They think Junior would do better with Carlisle and Esme. And with Eden now in the picture, they are trying to find a way to get both children out if it gets worse for them. So far, the closest that they have gotten as abuse, is the missing school, which is excused and does not help us. We are being patient and Junior and Eden will come to Forks. Worry not my Isabella. We will get them home to Forks. Well, if Eden is related to Junior.

A side note: I am happy to report that you and your Edward are not married yet. You came to your senses and realized that you should both be eighteen. I still have a few years with my princess! That makes me happy!

I love you more than you will ever know.

Love-

Daddy


	6. Chapter 6

September 13th, 2002

Dear Isabella,

Today is your fifteenth birthday. You have been in ninth grade for over a week now and I can't believe it. Do you know what this means? Your Mother is getting old! I am still a young man of thirty-five years of age my dear daughter! Having you every year is the best gift a man can ask for.

My daughter is the best friend a guy can ask for. Not that I talk a lot. But when I do need advice, you are wise beyond your years. You are also an amazing cook! All those cooking lessons with your mother never helped. Other than teaching you what NOT to do. Esme and Evelyn's cooking classes, on the other hand, have been an amazing blessing to us. Otherwise, we would have starved years ago! Your Mom is not the best cook ever. She knows it too. So, don't think you can rat me out by saying something to her about it to get me into trouble. It is well documented that the fire department prefers the elder Swan's cooking. Or baking.

Now, all my coworkers from the police, fire and EMS stations all think you make the best of just about everything. Unless it includes Esme or Evelyn in the mix. Then, there are no winners. Just happy bellies all around. I am proud to be your Dad. I do miss you calling me Daddy.

There has been a lot that has gone on. Edward finally came to live in Forks with Carlisle, Esme, and Evelyn. It has made you the happiest that you have been in a very long time. Sadly, Edward has seen some things that he should have never seen and done things he should have never had to do to survive. I will forever grieve for the innocence that he lost because of his sperm donor's actions.

I can't fully get into it with you, I am not sure what - if anything - he will tell you about his time with that evil man. But know that it was not a hardship that Senior had to die. Plenty had been willing to pull the trigger if needed, which it wasn't. He took the coward's way out. That is all I can say.

It seems like with a lot of these letters I talked about Edward. As much as I want to talk about you, you never give me issues unless it involves Edward and more recently Jacob or Jake Black as well. Those two boys have been having a pissing match over you for about two years now. It is fun to watch!

Especially since you just do not see it!

Poor Jake! You only see Edward and you as being married and with a family which means that nobody else has a chance! Jake even told you about the Quileute Tribal legends that are supposed to be only for the Tribe and its warriors, which would include him - or so he says. He even told you about the Quileute Tribe's most secret stories about something called imprinting. It took everything I had to not laugh at Jake as I listened to him. He has been trying very hard to get you to love him. Hell, maybe even like him. As much as I would not mind you being with my best friend growing up's son, I have no issues with Edward and his family. I already know that both boys will grow up to be great men who will take care of you. So, as much as it kills me to say this, both guys are great options for you and your future family.

That family better not come for a long time. Like ten or fifteen years from now, my darling daughter. Do you understand me? I am glad you got me. Who am I kidding? Just be happy and married before you give me grandbabies, please.

So about this imprinting magical stuff that I am still not sure I understand with Billy's help. That, Bella, should tell you all you need to know. I went to the Chief of the Quileute Tribe to understand and him, Harry Clearwater, and Old Quil Ateara could not let me see heads or tails of it. It is when the Spirit Warriors look into the eyes of a woman who is their soulmate, their world revolves around that woman. The Warrior is what she needs him to be. A brother. A friend. A protector. A lover. Jacob said that even as young as the two of you were when making mud pies as kids, he knew you were it for him. No other girl would make him as happy as you do. Nobody would make a better wife of the Chief of the Quileute Tribe than you would. You are sweet, loveable, calm, and caring, but also tough when you need to be. You were really understanding and sweet while he told you these things. You never laughed at him, but Jacob was in so much trouble telling you and me overhearing the sacred tales. It was kind of funny. It would have been worse if we had not already known most of the stories from when I was a kid hearing them from Jake's grandpa and Billy's dad William, Senior, and you had already heard them also as a kid from me.

Anyways, Jacob says that Quileute Warriors descended from his great grandfather, Ephraim Black and their Spirit God of Taha Aki. These warriors turn into wolves when they are around the scents of their only real enemy, the cold ones or what us pale faces call, vampires. They protect the Tribe and the surrounding areas from the threat of vampires. I asked Jake if he turned into a giant furry wolf and he said that he didn't as of that day, but was looking forward to it if it ever happened. Because turning into a giant horse-sized wolf makes all the sense in the world.

I can't imagine what it would cost to feed one of these spirit warriors. Especially seeing what Jake eats without it. Poor Billy, living on Social Security Disability and feeding that man child. At least you don't eat me out of house and home. Thank you for that!

You decided that you wanted to take as many A.P. courses as possible. Your grades were good enough and after many fights with you, since it would be cheaper for you to do them in high school versus college, I finally agreed. Granny Evie offered to pay for them since you are her favorite granddaughter. Honestly, it was a true win-win. Evelyn wanted to help pay for both yours and Edward's education in some way. This made her proud that you were going to be ahead when it came to college. Maybe taking as much as a year off. Maybe more, depending on how well you and Edward do. Which between the two of you, you will be great! I know it!

It is surprising that Evelyn is still here. Especially since Edward and Elizabeth were moving here when you were seven because she wasn't well. We have all been so happy that she recovered from the illnesses that plagued her then. She is not as mobile as she was before she got sick, but she gets around and does her crafts and cooking. Baking too. Teaching you and Edward is one of her greatest joys in life. She enjoys you coming over and hooking and sticky yarn with her (I know that is not what either activity is called, but I don't know what either is, I am a man) and making blankets and winter items. You make beautiful Granny Square blankets with the hooker. Scarves that you make are so warm with the sticky things.

She told me not to say anything to you. But by the time you read this, it might not matter. She has been working on blankets and other things that you will need for your future little ones. I am not sure how many she has made of what, but I think that it is a great thing. She did tell me that she did not want you or Edward to know. But I am not telling you. I am writing it to you and who knows if you will actually read it. I am 98% sure that you will. But if she finds out, I am going to pretend I think the opposite. Though she would know that you would never turn down the chance to get into my head as there is so much going on in here. Not really.

Evelyn wishes that she could watch you two get married and have your own family. I agree with her as much as it hurts me to say that you do compliment each other very well. You always have for as long as you have known each other. He has always been a firm believer in treating you like the young woman that you are and when he was in his wheelchair or using the crutches, it killed him that he was not able to hold doors for you as easily as before. Not that you cared. You were just happy to spend time with him and have the chance to take care of him.

He and I had a talk about this when I called to check on him one time a few months ago. For as long as I have known Edward, I had told him that he needed to take care of you. That you are a special girl and should be treated with love and respect. Carlisle made sure to drive that point home. I guess we drove the point too hard. He felt like a failure as a man and that Carlisle and I would be mad at him for not taking care of you the way he normally would. This being the second time that he was in a rehab center to help him to learn how to walk after injuries he sustained from his sperm donor. Thankfully, the second time it was not as long as the first time once his casts were off. Again, a story that he will need to tell you, which Edward said he would do once he is in a better mindset. I about lost it. Never once did I think that he was disrespectful of you when he was unable to hold the door open for you or help you up when you fell. I knew it was bothering him to not be able to do it all. I had to set him straight. We all are now on the same page and have an understanding.

I am proud of the woman that you are becoming, Isabella. I am grateful for the woman you are growing into. I need to get going. Before I really start to cry.

Love always and forever-

Daddy

P.S. I am always going to be your Daddy in my mind, as you will always be my baby girl. Deal with it.


	7. Chapter 7

June 20th, 2005

Dear Bella,

it seems weird to call you that. But, one day you and Edward came to me and told me that Edward thought that we should start calling you Bella instead of Isabella because Bella means beautiful. It killed both Edward and I that you did not think that you are or want to believe it. You eventually wanted to try to believe that you are beautiful since Edward and I agreed that you are. Some kids tried bullying you into thinking that you are anything but beautiful and Edward nearly got arrested when standing up for you. Ever since that day, everyone has called you Bella instead of Isabella. I think it is a great name for you.

To be honest, at first, I was not a fan of the change. You have always been my Isabella. I did not like Edward dictating the name you are going to be called. But, once he explained it to me, I was more than okay with the change and his reasoning of helping you. That was probably the first time that he has ever been that way other than your safety. I am grateful that he is the man that you have chosen to be your boyfriend throughout high school and the man that you have decided to be your future husband.

Today is Edward's nineteenth birthday and your combined graduation as well as his birthday party. As you know, he should have been out of high school last year, but when he was out of school because of the car accident, it was decided that he would stay back a year. He would have you in his classes and that was going to help. It actually made him very happy that you could possibly be in his classes once he moved here. You were also really happy about it.

You both became competitive over grades and it did wonders for you both. You could have been valedictorian if your gym teacher Coach Clapp did not give you that low grade after your car accident. But, second best is still amazing! You and Edward taking AP courses actually was one of the better things that you could have done. You both got full-ride scholarships to several colleges. You both got accepted to the University of Washington, Dartmouth and Yale, which made Carlisle, Esme, Evelyn, and I so very proud. You decided over the summer to take summer classes at Yale to get more ahead so you both will be even more ahead then you are now. You both decided on different fields of study, not to our surprise. You want to be an environmental lawyer and he wants to be a doctor, what kind is still to be determined. He is thinking about Neurosurgery, possibly Peds. He would be great at that. Or really anything he does.

I was planning on giving this and all the older letters to you before your graduation party but decided to wait and see if you would answer Edward's question the way that everyone thought you would. And sure enough, you said yes!

If any other boy was asking me to marry you, especially at this point in your life, I would not have agreed. Edward, over the entire time he has known you, has been nothing but a gentleman and a protector for you. As much as I would rather you both wait to get married, I understand that you want to get married before going to college because you have been waiting for marriage for...I really don't want to think about it.

Thank you, Bella, for respecting yourself enough to stay on the right path. For going to school, working hard, and getting a full ride to college with your new fiance. I am more proud of you than words can say. You could have ended up like Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory. Jessica has twin boys with Mike Newton who are seven months old, Caden and Camden, and they just barely graduated. Lauren has a daughter and a son, Lakelyn Mary, who is almost two years old and Larken Morgan who is three months old, and there is no telling who their fathers are or if they have the same one. She did not graduate. She got her GED, which is better than nothing. Someday, I want to be a Poppa, but not any time soon. Get your degree, help save the lands of La Push and have Edward be the best doctor ever.

By next week, you will no longer be Bella or Isabella Marie Swan. You will be Bella or Isabella Marie Swan Cullen. I have nothing but pride in the fact that you will be a Cullen and not a Masen after the man that tried to kill Edward and his sister Eden. That was a cluster of clusters. I was so happy when Esme and Carlisle got custody of both Edward and Eden after those idiots lost their rights and Edward and Eden both changed their last names from Masen to Cullen. It will make your lives so much easier. Especially if Edward ever decides to be a doctor, especially around here.

The funniest part is that between Esme and your friends Angela and Alice, I have no doubt that you will have a great wedding. Even if it's a quick one. Pastor Webber is going to officiate thanks in part to Angela, his daughter. I am told that you are borrowing Granny Evie's wedding dress and veil. I have seen pictures of it and I think you will look amazing in it. Granny will be so happy to hear that you are wearing it, I am sure. Nobody told me the details, but I am sure that you will be the most beautiful bride in the world.

It will be sad that Renee will not be there. It makes me sad that her choices made it so you lost her as a mother when you were a baby. I wish that I could have changed that for you, but then you would not be the beautiful woman you are today.

What these years have taught me is that nothing in life is promised to us. We have to make the best of everything we are given and pray it is enough. I am grateful to the years I have been given with you and the memories we made and will make in the years to come. People ask me if I wished that I had a son. Not a snowball's chance in hell! I got the child that was meant for me to have and that child was you. And in a few days, I will be adding a son to the list. The two of you will be a great couple who will weather all the storms of this life. Whether you want to or not. You have been each other's half since you first met.

Contrary to what Jacob used to say.

Speaking of Jake, he is finally fully on board with your relationship. He met a girl who seems to make him think that what he had for you was not an imprint. It was pure lust. He is lucky that I did not kill him. That girl, Vanessa, has her work cut out for her, that is for sure! Pray for that girl, she needs all the help she can get!

On that note, I am off to bed. I am sure that there will be a lot of women here tomorrow trying to sort this wedding out. I mean, it's like what. Four days away? I think that is what you said to Esme. It's been a long but great day. I love you, my darling Bella.

Love always,

Daddy


	8. Chapter 8

Last of the Charlie letters, for now.

June 23rd, 2005

My Baby Girl on the Eve her wedding day,

There are so many things that I wanted to say to you but am at a loss as to how. I don't need to tell you that you found a great man, you already know. You know that he will always treat you right. Fights will happen. You may even want to kill each other. That is what marriage is about even when it is right. But like you have watched for years with Carlisle and Esme, it is worth it. I know that they will help to guide you in whatever you need.

Tomorrow, you will be a beautiful bride. I am grateful for the chance to walk you down the aisle. That you are marrying a good man who has proven that he will take care of you over the years. He is going to do anything to make sure that you are well taken care of. Any children you have will have an amazing father. He has proven that with Eden and Carlisle and Esme's newest addition, Cameron Joshua. Their miracle baby. They were told that they would never have a child of their own. Yeah. They apparently needed to adopt two kids to get pregnant. So, they have a nineteen-year-old, ten-year-old, and three-year-old. Named after two former local Navy men who lost their lives and while saving Carlisle's life just before C.J. was born. So they honored those two men. I don't think that you knew that. Evelyn wanted that boy to be Carlisle Joseph, Junior. Yeah. She had no response after he said he was changing the baby's name and why. Cameron fits the boy so much better than Carlisle does.

So, I am finally going to give you your letters. I was told that you will get them before your makeup is done. This is per Esme. She does not want your makeup ruined. Not that you will wear much.

I hope that you enjoy them. They were a blessing to write, and I hope that you see that though I can be a man of few words, I have loved you all of your life. I can't believe that tomorrow, my baby girl will have another man to be responsible for her and taking care of her. Know that no matter what, I will be here for you until I take my last breath. You are the best part of my life, Isabella Marie Swan.

I can't wait to walk you down the aisle to Edward and your new life.

Edward is your beloved and you are his. Just like Song Of Solomon says in verse 2:16.

And remember this verse:

Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It does not dishonor others, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no records of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres. Love never fails. 1Corinthians 13:4-8

I love you, Isabella Marie Swan. Thank you for being my princess.

Love always and forever,

Daddy


	9. Chapter 9

Letter to Edward from Charlie

June 23, 2005

Dear Edward,

I am writing to you today to thank you for making a father's biggest dream for his princess coming true. Thank you, Edward, for loving my Isabella the way that you do. Thank you for taking care of her and making sure that she knows her worth. I tried to ensure that she has good self-esteem and self-worth. I know that she would not have half of her belief in herself if she did not have you in her life. I can't thank you enough for the support you have been for her.

Contrary to what you might think, you are the best man for her. Not even Jacob would have supported her the way that you have. While he is going to be a good man, you will be able to make her dreams come true. I am proud of your ambition to get into Yale to be a doctor. I know that you will succeed in that and in helping Bella become the best lawyer she can be.

I am proud of the man you are and the one you have yet to become. You easily could have turned into an asshole like someone else we know. But you refused to. You are an amazing big brother to your sister and brother and will make an amazing father when the time comes. I just hope it is a few years from now. But, whenever my future grandbaby comes, I will love them with everything in me.

It has been a pleasure to watch you grow up into the man you are and to watch your love story grow and blossom. I love you, Edward. Thank you for loving the most precious part of me. My Isabella. We will see you at the altar, and I am honored to stand by your side as you marry Isabella.

Love,

Dad (or whatever you want to call me)

Charlie


	10. Chapter 10

Letters to Bella from Edward

September 18th, 2002

My Beautiful Bella,

This letter has been a long time coming. I know that we have written a lot of love letters in our time together, especially when we were apart. Not as many as I should have. I pray that you forgive me for that, my love. This is not that kind of letter. I need to tell you what happened to bring Eden and me here to Forks to live with Granny Evie, Uncle Carlisle, and Aunt Esme. You know that things have not been good in the Masen household for a long time. But, I always tried to hide how bad things got. When things got bad I should have gone to Charlie and Carlisle. That would have saved Eden and I a lot of pain.

To make a long story short, Mr. Masen was a drunk of a man who liked to hit his children and wives, my Mom, Elizabeth, and step-mom Heidi. Heidi had thought that it was only her that he hit, and that she did something to deserve it. Sadly, she was abused as a child by most of her male relatives and that is all I will say on that. She did not have a chance to have a normal marriage. Why my Mom stayed, whether she did not want the shame of divorce or to separate me from Mr. Masen, I don't know. We would have been better off without him, even if Mom left with us just having the clothes on our backs and no car. Uncle Carlisle and Aunt Esme would have taken care of us until Mom got on her feet. Granny Evie would have helped.

Mr. Masen was not a happy man after the death of my mother and the loss of his mobility. He blamed me for it. We were on the way to the mall because I wanted to get you a present. Mom and I had found something that you'd like and we wanted to buy it but did not have enough of my money with me at the time. Mom convinced him that he could use some new clothes for work and I could get my gift for you. She got him to agree and we went. He got some new clothes and I got some as well. I also got your gift.

I am sorry that I wasn't able to give it to you myself. I know Charlie did while I was in the hospital. It was a sapphire heart necklace. Simple and just something that I thought you would love. Since sapphire is your birthstone. I know purple has always been your color, but I have always felt blue was beautiful on you. And when I saw how it looked on you, I knew I made the right choice. We were kids then, but it was my way of giving you my heart. You have always been my best friend and the girl I wanted to spend forever with.

Charlie and Uncle Carlisle both made it clear that there are certain rules when it comes to being a man. Even as a young child. It was my job to keep you safe and protected. Whether we were only friends or the woman of my life. I took that job seriously. I respected both Charlie and Uncle Carlisle and knew they would not steer me the wrong way. The way that Uncle Carlisle loved Aunt Esme was another example to me. Your parents were not the best example of what a marriage should be like. But you know that better than me.

While my parents' marriage seemed good on the outside, inside it was not. I wished that Mom had left him before our accident. I know she was thinking about it. I overheard her talk with Aunt Esme and Granny about moving in with them more than just the summer months. They had been more than willing to have us. We were going to move the following week, without telling him. He somehow knew because the accident happened. That actually was not an accident.

How do I know this? It was later investigated by the Washington State Police and was determined that he found a man who wanted to die and was willing to kill others with him. Mr. Masen hoped just Mom and I would pass in the accident and he would leave the scene without much injury. That did not work out the way he planned. Which I am partly thankful for. I just wish Mom was still here. Maybe they could have switched places. Him dead and her here with me. But, then we would not have Eden. Another time.

Mr. Masen decided that everything was my fault and decided that I should be blamed for it. He did his best to hit me with either his crutches or canes, hockey sticks, baseball bats, brooms or mops, or whatever he could find that would hurt me. He didn't always feed me, sometimes for days at a time, so the only food I got was at school or he didn't let me sleep. How I managed as long as I did I have no idea. Heidi came into the picture and things were better for a few months. She worked a lot of nights, so it was so easy for him to say that I was fed even if I was not. Or that I was not to eat for punishment because I stole food from the house, school, or the local convenience store. Which I never did. Several people knew what was going on, but since Mr. Masen was the prominent lawyer that he was, he was able to get away with the abuse. He blamed friends that I did not have and football games or wrestling matches that never happened for the bruises. One of my teachers realized that one of my bruises was shaped like a hockey stick and there was an investigation. He managed to find a hockey league that was meeting at that time to say that I hurt myself on the ice when some other kid cross-checked me. Though I had never set foot on that ice rink. There were reports and everything until they were asked for video evidence. That they were not able to give the police, because it never happened. At least not at the hockey rink. It was determined that Eden and I were being abused. I never realized that he was hurting her, too. I would have run away with her if I had known way sooner. Even Carmen and Eleazar were not fully able to identify the abuse - and they were in my house nearly five days a week for months while I healed from both stents in rehab.

Why was I in rehab again?

Well, Mr. Masen tried to kill me. He was going off again and we got into an argument over Eden and her going to a friend's house. She was lucky to have friends in Seattle, I did not have any other than you and maybe one or two others in Forks. And both of them were your friends, so I would not have had them had it not been for you, my love. I wanted her to leave so that she did not get hurt again. Mr. Masen had been drinking and it looked like he was out for blood. Which he was. Instead of his normal weapons, he grabbed a knife from the kitchen and tried to stab me with it. He got me several times with it at many different parts of my body. Chest, arms, and back. Afterwards he threw me down the stairs, though I was able to catch myself before I got myself too hurt.

I watched him as he tried to go after Eden and I ran and threw him away from her. He ended up stabbing himself in one of his legs, the left one I think. He army-crawled to me and I tried to run but he stabbed my right leg in the calf muscle. I yelled at Eden to call the police and get out. She did call the cops but was unable to leave as he and I were blocking the easiest way to get out. She hid in her room and I got the knife away from him. He managed to get himself up back into his chair with an army crawl and somehow almost got into his chair. I came to my senses and threw him off the chair pushing it away and tipping it away. The house phone rang and I ignored it, trying to watch him. He started to do another Army crawl and I got away until I heard a scream. I was running on pure adrenaline by this point, trying to stay awake until the police came.

Heidi came home from work early. Like almost four hours early. She noticed the mess that Mr. Masen and I had made and started to attack me. In trying to defend myself, I held her back and was distracted enough that Mr. Masen stabbed me again. This time in the left leg in the calf. I tried to not scream, but it was useless. Heidi seemed to think that I was trying to hurt Mr. Masen, which was not the case. He seemed happy in the realization that I was outnumbered two to one and that Heidi was getting the upper hand since I had so many injuries. I just wanted to stay awake so that Eden could be safe.

I wanted to see you again. There is so much of my life that I have not done yet. I wanted to go to high school and go to dances with you, dates, drive you places. I wanted to hold you close and have the chance to lose myself in your arms and kisses. While I know that we want to wait for marriage to make love to each other, at that moment, I wanted the option to choose to make love to you. I wanted to not abandon you when I thought you would need me the most. I would be letting both Uncle Carlisle and Charlie down if I could not protect you anymore because I died. So. I refused to die. If I had to kill him myself to see you again then I would do it. You are worth it.

The police finally showed up. It seemed like hours later, but I am sure it was only twenty minutes later. By then, Heidi was holding me but I was breaking free from her and Mr. Masen had another weapon. I am still not sure what it was but it was a gun of some kind. He shot towards me twice. He missed one and hit Heidi with that bullet. When she released me I charged toward him and fought for the gun. I am forever grateful for the many hours of gun training that Charlie gave me. I was able to disarm him without the weapon going off. I did not see the new knife he had that he stabbed me in the stomach with. Once he pulled out the knife, I was able to disarm that knife from him. He tried to choke me and I stabbed him in the chest in self-defense. Mr. Masen let go of my throat and had trouble breathing. The police finally came in, most likely the SWAT team. I put my hands up with the knife and was essentially arrested. But Eden and I had pretty close to the same stories; she had watched most of the action and relayed it to the 911 operator, who heard enough of the fight in question that I had a slam dunk case. Because when you kill your father, you want to make sure you have as much evidence as possible for self-defense.

Heidi was hospitalized and released when she explained that she thought that I was bullying Mr. Masen. He had her convinced that I was beating him and Eden up when he was actually beating up Eden, Heidi, and myself. She was able to plead insanity. She is going to be in the physiatric center for a while. She gave up Eden and Uncle Carlisle and Aunt Esme adopted both her and me once it was determined that she is actually my biological half-sister. Not that I would ever tell her that. She is my sister. Through and through.

I needed to tell you so that if you did not want to be my friend or date me, here is your chance to leave. I understand if you don't want to be friends or date someone who killed someone. Self-defense or not. I love you Isabella Marie Swan and I will for the rest of my life. You are it for me. I hope that is enough for you.

On another note, the hospital and rehab stays were not fun for me. What kept me going was you. Your love and support through it all. I heard you fighting with me. I felt you hugging me and know there were times you laid with me, sometimes falling asleep. I felt loved and protected when you were holding me in my sleep. It gave me the strength to pull through the darkness. I have tried to thank you every day for it. I never think that I thank you enough for everything you did for me. Every single fight you got into with Mr. Masen, the court, and our families. Every single time I knew that you loved me even if you did not say it. Every look, hug, kiss, meal that we made together or apart. I can not wait until I can ask you to be mine in every sense of the word. For us to go off to college and start our little family. Our little family of Cullens.

Edward Anthony Masen, Junior no longer exists. It was a hard decision to keep my first name. But it wasn't a choice. When we were trying to find a name that worked for me, anytime you said a name that was not Edward, I got upset. I could not have you saying another man's name. Even if that was going to be my new name. Or the trial for my new name. I tried to not show it, but a few times I think I failed. The closest names that could have worked for me would probably have been Andrew, Henry, or Joel since I knew nobody with those names and they had no jealousy attached to them. But then I thought that I have been Edward since my birth. I was going to make a name for myself without Mr. Masen. He should not make it so I hate my name. Many people share names and that does not mean that I will become like them.

So, I am Edward Platt Cullen. Platt for Granny's last name. Mom and Aunt Esme's maiden names. I think it is a great way to honor such wonderful women. I almost went with Swan as a middle name but thought that would be silly. In case we ever got married and you wanted to keep Swan I would be Edward Swan Swan. Yeah. That is not right. But it would be funny, wouldn't it? I think so, anyways. So, that was my way of letting you know that I wanted to include you in my name if I thought it would make you happy. But, I realized you were going to be happy with just having me live next door to you and not have to worry about me. And so, since you were happy, that made me happy. I love you, my Bella.

I am grateful for you and the life that we are building. Together.

Love always-

Edward


	11. Chapter 11

June 20th, 2005

My Dearest Bella,

Today is my birthday. While I turn nineteen, you and I just graduated from high school. I am forever grateful for you and your support in not only the worst of times but the best of times. You have been my best friend for as long as I can remember. When I think of what I want in a wife and mother to my future children, I see you.

I see our wedding at Reverend Weber's Church. I see you wearing Granny Evie's wedding dress and veil in a small church ceremony. I see Charlie giving you to me. A simple bouquet with a single flower. I know that you would love for it to be a dahlia or sunflower for its bold and fuller look, but depending on how much time we give the wedding planners for this wedding we might not get many options. I hope that I can give you a great wedding. No matter when we have it and what our budget is. And so you know, if I have it my way, we will be married before we leave Forks. I want the world to know that I have the best woman in the whole world by my side. For the rest of my days.

Isabella Marie Swan. Will you marry me and make me complete?

I pray that you'll say yes.

I love you with all my heart.

And can't wait for you to be Isabella Marie Swan-Cullen.

Love-

Edward


	12. Chapter 12

June 24th, 2005

My Sweet Wife To Be,

Thank you for making me the happiest man in the world. While it has only been four days since you agreed to be my wife, I am grateful that we are having our wedding, Reverend Weber is overseeing it and you decided that instead of it being in the church, you wanted it under the tree we used to play under. The giant oak tree between your house and mine. Honestly, that is so perfect I don't know why we never thought of it before! I love you and can't wait to see you under the altar.

What altar you ask? The one that Uncle Carlisle, Charlie and I have been working on since we picked a wedding date. While it might be simple, it is made with love and pride. I hope you enjoy it. When we buy a home, we will plant it in our garden and have a daily reminder of our beautiful wedding day! I can't wait!

I don't know everything, but Aunt Esme and Angela are your bridesmaids. Eden is our junior bridesmaid. I asked Uncle Carlisle to be my best man and Charlie to be my other groomsman when he is done walking you down the aisle. They both cried and are doing it. I could not ask for better men to be standing with me. They have helped me to be the man I am today. The man that you agreed to marry.

The man who will move heaven and earth to give you the things that you need in life. I might not be able to give you a twenty million dollar mansion or a Rolls Royce phantom, but I will do all I can for you and our future children. Just so you know, I want a daughter.

Thank you again, for making me the happiest man who ever lived. Now, I need to get this to Esme before makeup gets ruined. Not that you need it.

I love you, Mrs. Cullen. With all that I am.

Love,

Edward


	13. Chapter 13

Bella's Reactions To Charlie, Carlisle, and Edward's Letters On Her Wedding Day.

June 24th, 2005

Today is a day that Edward and I have been waiting for our whole lives. While we are young, I am eighteen and he is nineteen, it is right. We are scheduled to leave for Yale next week. While I am excited about this, the fact that we will be so far away from home and family makes me nervous. But I look forward to the changes that are coming. Mrs. Isabella Cullen. Mrs. Isabella Swan Cullen. That sounds good too. I will have to decide quickly since we still have to do all the name changes and what have you. I am not looking forward to that. One of the reasons that Edward and I decided that we wanted to be married before college was we wanted to live together, which we can only do when married. We also can live off-campus. I am grateful that we will be. I don't like the idea of sharing with someone I do not know. While I am sure we would be alright, I just feel better with you. Not that you would complain about being with me and our families on the other side of the country.

The sexual possibilities are endless. I am never going to get through the day if I keep thinking about all this. Esme comes into the room and hands me two gift bags. She said one was from Edward and the other from Charlie. This makes me smile.

The first one I opened was from Edward. There were two letters inside along with two small gifts, which I opened first. When I read the letter that Edward wrote this morning, it made me smile. He thinks that he is the lucky one? No. The lucky one is me.

"Can I please have a piece of paper Esme?" I ask her and she goes and gets me a couple nice pieces of paper and a pen with three envelopes. Odd. Unless she knows that Dad wrote me a letter too. Maybe Carlisle? That would make sense.

I started to write Edward a small letter hoping that it would be given to him before the wedding.

June 24th, 2005

My Dear Almost Husband Edward,

in a few hours, you and I will be forced to a ceremony to bind ourselves together, when we have always known that you and I were the real deal. Nothing and nobody was going to separate us from each other. You are my soulmate, my better half, and my protector.

I know that there may be times that you did not see yourself like that, but you always have. You have done everything that you could to make our lives good. The therapies you went through when they said you would not be able to walk, you ignored them and learned how to walk. You learned how to dress, talk, take care of yourself, and take care of me. I do not know what, but that was on your list of requirements for your physical therapist. Things like hand-holding while walking, brushing, braiding or putting my hair into a ponytail, and holding me standing up.

One of your physical therapists, a wonderful woman named Tanya, thought that it was the sweetest thing she ever saw and heard of. Especially since we were so young. I know that she was not supposed to add them to her list of things that she was supposed to teach you, but she did anyway. Thanks to her, you do my hair better than I do. I hate the reason behind it. But I love you for all the hard work it took for you to be the man you are here with me. I love you more than words can say, Edward.

I can't wait to start the rest of my life with you. I can't wait to go to law school while you study to be a doctor. It makes me feel special that I get to be the woman who walks by your side in this life. Nobody else. I will not share you with anyone else! Well, unless we have a daughter. Then I guess I will share your heart with another girl, but we have a few years before that happens.

Thank you, Edward, for your love and support in me. You mean the world to me. I can not wait to start our lives as Edward and Isabella Cullen. For you to be stuck with me forever! Oh, the fun we will have being stuck together, Mr. Cullen! *Evil Laughs*

In a few hours, we will be husband and wife. I can't wait to meet you at the altar. I am sure that it will be beautiful, even more so if you are standing under or in front of it. Please wait for me at the altar. I will be the one in white with a veil.

Love you always,

Bella (almost) Cullen

I open the first gift and see a beautiful locket that looks antique. It was shaped like a book with yellow gold and had blue on the binding of it. This is so beautiful!

The second one I was having a harder time with. It looked like a crest of some kind. It was on a thicker necklace and was well made. Darn tears filled my eyes.

A second note was found and I opened it. This note was from Carlisle.

Dear Bella,

Tomorrow is your wedding day and I am nothing but proud that you will be an official member of my family. I am very excited about that!

Watching you grow up into the woman that you are has been a blessing and a curse. There are so many things that you and Edward have seen and had to live through that NOBODY should have had to. The strength that you have had for Edward helped to make him the man he is now. You have always been his reason to want to do better. You have always been the grounding force or anchor for Edward, which is more than anyone could have asked for.

As the newest member of my family, I wanted to give you something important to my family. There are two gifts included. The first is a locket, while it is old, my Great Grandfather, Carlisle Joshua Cullen made it for his wife, my Great Grandmother, Bonnie Mae. Yes, I was named after him. And, in a way, so was C.J. As you can see, it is a yellow gold book with blue spine work. It is a tradition in my family to give this to the wife of the firstborn son.

While Edward may be adopted, I have always considered him my son since the day that I met him. I wish that when he became my son it did not have as much heartache involved as it did. I wish that idiot had just left them and gave up his rights. I would have taken care of him. But, I am sure that was why he never did. That and appearances. Sorry, I need to move on.

The second gift is a replica of the Cullen family crest. You are a Cullen now. As such, this means that you have power and pride that other families do not have. While some think it might just be a mind thing, it does not matter. As a Cullen, we can do anything we put our minds to. We can push through hard times that would make most want to stop breathing.

On the other side of the crest, is the Swan family crest. If you were to decide to wear it to the wedding, you could start it on the Swan side and turn it to Cullen when you are married. This way, you have both your families with you at all times. While you are no longer a Swan by name, the pride of the Swan family is always going to be with you.

You were made for this family, my daughter. I am proud that you are finally a full member. Well, you will be in a few hours. Close enough daughter of mine.

Know that I will do anything that I can to make sure that you and Edward have everything that you two need. You know how I am. I would never spoil you two. But, I also know that you would never ask for something that you did not need. My door is always open for whatever you may need.

I love you, my oldest daughter.

Welcome to the Cullen family!

Love Always,

Dad # 2 Carlisle

If I was not crying before, I am a mess now. I am grateful that my makeup was not put on yet. Esme must have known that this would have happened to me. She is such a smart woman!

I dry the tears from my eyes and go to write a letter to Carlisle.

June 24th, 2005

Dear Dad #2,

Words cannot express what your letter and gifts mean to me. I am beyond proud to be a member of the Cullen family. You and Esme have always made me feel like I belong. To have you as my father-in-law, a dream come true. You and Esme have been like a second set of parents to me and I am grateful that we will officially be family. Legally and you can't do anything to change that!

I absolutely LOVE the locket you gave me! I am not deserving of a beautiful family heirloom such as this! The fact you think I am worthy means more than I can say. Thank you for my locket that I will cherish and hopefully give to my daughter someday. Or my son's wife. Depending on what God gives us.

The Cullen Crest is amazing! I find it amazing that I am marrying into such a wonderful and noble family that has one! I will be wearing both for the wedding. I am so grateful for them!

I can't wait to see what tomorrow brings. Thank you for all your years of guidance and the love that you have given me. For what you will give me as we move forward as a family.

I will see you standing next to my almost-husband at the altar!

Love, your daughter,

Bella

The next thing I opened was from my Dad, Charlie. He is a man of few words so I doubt that there will be many words today.

But I was wrong.

I am happy to be wrong.

His letters start when I was two days old coming home from the hospital. The joy and pride he had for me was evident in every word he hand wrote. He told me about how he came into the world and about my Grandparents on his side. The fact that while they are alive I will be spoiled. I remember them spoiling me and the love that they had for me. Those are memories I will always cherish.

They wanted a beautiful little girl to spoil. That little girl was me.

He talked of the highs and lows of our lives. All except one thing.

Renee.

Renee was not a subject that was brought up much.

She left our family probably when I was three or four. She had fallen out of love with Dad and me and decided that she needed to leave to make herself happier. She was too young to be a mother and wife. She shouldn't have been punished because Charlie wanted to keep the child.

So, she gave Charlie some money from her new boyfriend and left for Phoenix, Arizona. Once the divorce was finalized Renee married a man named John. Maybe a week later. He did not know she was married and had a daughter when they met. When he found out about Charlie and me, he left her as well.

He would have accepted me as his step-daughter and the fact that Charlie was my father. But what the man could not accept a cheater and a liar. He was a wealthy man who left her with nothing and sent money to Charlie and me in a kind of apology. While Charlie did not want the money, he used it to pay off the mortgage so he could have more money to spend elsewhere. It was a huge blessing to us. We still talk to John to this day. He said he would be here for the wedding today. That means a lot to Charlie and me.

Not many people understand who he is and why he is important to my family. The Cullen and Platt family have always understood that he was a silent member of our family. Sending birthday and Christmas gifts every year, when Renee forgets. I don't understand how she forgets, but she does. She gets angry when I don't call her for Christmas or her birthday and send her gifts. She is never in a place long enough for us to send her anything. Phoenix was her longest until she made it to Jacksonville, Florida and met a baseball player named Phil Dwyer or something. I don't know or care. They are not coming since they wanted the wedding in Jacksonville at the local country club. Because the people that were invited would be able to afford that kind of wedding venue or cost to get there. Oh. And the wedding would be in four years. That way Charlie can save for it. Since Charlie never paid her child support. For a child he always had. I had a little chat with her new husband and he might just be ex-husband number four. Or is it five? He was pissed when he found out that she lied to him. He was paying who he thought was a lawyer to get custody of me. Meanwhile, I am eighteen and a high school graduate. But. Who cares.

Enough about that bitch. She keeps getting what she deserves for abandoning us.

Anyways. The more I read from Charlie's letters, the more I see and feel the love he has for me. I especially loved that he tried to make me feel better after Edward's car accident and hospital stays. When Edward was back in the hospital after he killed that asshole. Kindergarten, high school, and my joint graduation party with Edward. My engagement and last night. Some of these letters are very wordy like he was trying to make up for something. He probably was. That Renee was not there with me.

I am bawling like a baby. I hear the door open and hear high heels. I know that they are Esme's. She comes and wraps her arms around me. I cry for the years that we lost as a family because of Renee's stupidity. Not wanting to have a relationship with her only child. Not wanting to give her anything other than pain.

The stupidity of that asshole Mr. Masen that tried to kill my husband not once but twice. How different my life might be right now had Edward died at any point in our walk together.

Would I have ended up as Jacob's girlfriend and maybe his wife? Or Mike Newton? That idiot doesn't like Edward and thinks that I can do better than Edward with him. He's like really going to go far. His family owns the sporting goods store in town so, we'd never have to go to college or worry about a job. Because that is what I want in life. If I were to date Mike, I still would go to college so that I can run the business side of things. Maybe still be a lawyer. Not that it matters. I am Isabella Cullen. Isabella Newton will never happen if Newton was the last man on earth.

I stop crying, sure that I look like shit.

"I need to write my Dad a letter. Can I have a few minutes please, Esme?" I asked her.

"Of course, my dear. I will give you a few minutes." Esme kisses my head and leaves the room. She comes back a few minutes later with a few more pieces of paper and an envelope.

I start to write his letter and tears can't be kept at bay, so tears fill the page.

June 24th, 2005

Dear Daddy,

Today I am getting married. I am a ball of emotions at the moment. I just finished reading the letters that you wrote to me. When I read them, it made me cry.

You have never been a man of many words. But, your love poured out on each page that you wrote. Even when writing the truth might break my heart.

Thank you for that. For your honesty even when things are bad. For being with me even when I was not the easiest person to get along with.

Everything to do with Edward and his original family is not easy. You could have hated him after he killed his asshole of a father. But you loved him and supported him through everything. You made him feel like he was part of the family. You have always made him welcome. I thank you for that.

Words are hard to come by right now. A trait that I get lovingly from you.

Thank you, Daddy.

Thank you for raising me mostly as a single Dad. For loving me when things were rough.

Thank you for raising me mostly as a single Dad. For loving me when things were rough.

Thank you for helping to make Edward into the man that I am marrying today. That means more to me than words can say.

Especially if I think of who my other options for men would be. Tyler Crowley and Mike Newton who are both already "Baby Daddies". Or Jacob Black. Don't get me wrong. Jake is a sweetheart. But he is no Edward.

Thank you, Daddy. I love you. I can't wait to see you when you walk me to the tree.

I love you.

Love Always,

Isabella (Swan) Cullen

I finished the letter by putting it in the envelope and wrote Charlie's name on it. I put it in the pile for the men in my life and waited a few minutes. Esme comes in and smiles.

"Worry not, this is why we did not do your hair or makeup yet. Why don't you take a shower and we can do your hair and makeup when you are ready. Sounds like a plan?" Esme says with a smile. "I can't wait for you to see the backyards! It really looks beautiful! We lucked out that there is barely a cloud in the sky! Everything is going to be perfect! I am so excited to add you as my daughter! Now go! Shower! We need to get our favorite bride ready!" Esme shooed me into the bathroom and I got ready to take a shower.

The hot water relaxes me as I thought about how my life was about to change for the better and that I was not scared. Edward is my best friend. My lover. My family. My world.

And the best part, he feels the same things about me. He has always taken such great care of me that any other man would fail in comparison. Charlie and Carlisle did an amazing job in training him to be my husband. I should have mentioned that in Carlisle's letter. Oh well.

It's my wedding day, I am allowed to be scatterbrained. Especially after those letters. I finished my shower, towel drying my hair. Esme was waiting for me when I got done with her hairstylist, Kim Johnson. She is a few years older than I am but her Mom, Beth was Esme's stylist until she needed to stay home from work to look after her mother-in-law after she was hurt in a car accident. Kim had already done Esme's hair before, so it was an easy transition. I was grateful that Kim was doing my hair and not the idiot that was going to do it. She did such a bad job that they almost had to cut my hair to get the pins out of the hair! Trust me it was stressful!

Kim quickly puts my hair into two braids and makes the braids into a bun. Simple, yet pretty. She places my veil in my hair and pins it by putting in Grammy Swan's wedding comb, some hairspray and she is off to do my makeup. Which was very plain since I really have never worn it to begin with. She puts on foundation, a light lipstick, mascara, and light brown eyeshadow to highlight my eyes. She gives me a once over and shows me how I look and I love what I see. I just hope Edward loves it as I do!

"Your turn Esme! Or should I say...Mom!" She giggles and sits in the chair I left. I go find Granny Evie's dress that is hanging on the closet door. I can't believe that I am wearing such a beautiful dress! And by some miracle, we were the same size!

Her dress was a beautiful tea-length dress that was off white and had lace all over it. It was beautiful and practical for my outdoor wedding. My veil is simple and just enough to make me look like a bride! My shoes are simple ballet flats in blue since I want to not trip on the grass.

When we went to a floral shop and discussed what my vision was, the florist was more than willing to work with us even with the short notice. She came by the house and loved the ideas that we had. She agreed that with the beauty surrounding us with the gardens and woods behind us, a single flower would be perfect for the bouquets. She asked if I was open to more and I said I was but I didn't want them overly huge. No white flowers as the main focal point. We lucked out since a wedding that was supposed to happen got canceled at the last minute and she couldn't unorder the flowers. Sunflowers, irises, and roses were what was ordered for this particular wedding.

Poor Leah Clearwater. The wedding being in a week she finds her fiance Sam Uley buried deep in her cousin, Emily Young. Yeah. Sam wanted to go through with the wedding but have the wedding with Emily, but the Clearwater's refused to pay for it. Neither would Emily's family. Luckily for the Clearwaters, most of the vendors gave them most of their money back and now, our wedding is getting amazing last-minute deals.

Since they had all this food, cake, flowers. Might as well let someone use it. Our twenty dollar a person dinner was ten. Our flowers that would have been eight hundred were two hundred. It also helped that I did not want all of them. The cake, they redesigned a cake for Edward and I that was smaller and prettier since we were having about one-third of the people that the Clearwater and Uley were going to have. And about half the cost. Score!

I know that the cost was not really an object, but I wanted to have the wedding be less than one thousand dollars if that was possible. Dad was not complaining. While he had a wedding fund set up for me, I know that he did not want to have a hundred thousand dollar wedding. Not that I did either.

There were thirty people invited to the wedding.

Carlisle, Esme, Cameron, and Eden.

Charlie

Renee and Phil

Billy Black

Jacob Black and Vanessa Older

Angela, Pastor and Mrs. Weber

Ben Cheney

John and Stacy Luke

Jessica Stanley and Mike Newton

Carmen and Eleazar Denali

Alice Brandon

Mac and Ashley Young

Kim, Kevin and Beth Johnson

Garrett and Kate Houston, old friends of Edward's from Seattle.

Benjamin and Tia South, friends of mine.

Everyone but Renee and Phil came. It was a great day!

After putting on my dress and shoes, it was time to go.

I am beyond honored that Granny trusts me enough to wear the dress that she married Papaw Elijah in! Not that I would have known what I was doing had I not had this dress.

Wearing Renee's is not an option. I should probably throw that out. Maybe there is someone who would want the fabric? I should ask the ladies at the church crafting group. I heard there are people who turn wedding dresses into Angel Dresses, dresses for babies who have passed away so they have something nice to be buried in regardless of having the ability to pay. Mental note to do after the wedding.

The wedding went without any issues and was more beautiful than words can say. The chairs were simple. white with a navy blue ribbon. Honestly, I did not think about chairs or ribbons! Other than for the food. I figured we would have the guests sit at the tables they were going to sit at and watch, but I guess I was overruled. But once I got to the aisle, I understood why.

Under the old oak tree, there was a beautiful simple arch that had Pastor Weber and Carlisle under it. I found it odd that I could not see Edward. When Charlie and I got near the start of the actual aisle, I was startled when I saw Edward standing waiting for me. I was almost in tears as I saw him standing there with his hands behind him looking emotional. He had the biggest smile on his face, slight tears in his eyes. He held out his arm to me and I took it, Charlie still walking towards the front of the aisle. We got about halfway and Charlie stopped. He took his hand away from my arm and moved the veil from my face. Pastor Weber came to us and behind him, Esme and Carlisle.

"You may be wondering why Edward did not wait to meet Bella at the altar like it normally is done. Normally, Bella and Charlie would be walking down the aisle and he would give her away at the front. But that did not seem to fit in this case.

"You see, this is not your ordinary couple. They have been in each other's lives for years. I remember one time that they were in the hospital or rehab together just hanging out. It was maybe when she was six and he was seven. They had been in their own little world which is typical of them. He was working hard so he could go visit Esme and Carlisle after scaring us half to death with that accident. I think we can all say that Edward has been in that hospital long enough, right folks?" A collective chuckle from our guests and us.

"Other than when you are working, future Doctor Edward Cullen. That's the extent of lots of hospital stays for you!" More laughter, poor Edward is blushing.

"I debated telling this story, but I feel that it is the easiest way to explain the love these two have for each other. Edward was having a very bad day. He kept thinking that he was a failure. He had physical therapy and he did not do well that day. One thing that you have to understand about Edward. When he was in therapy, he was not just learning the basics. He was trying to learn how to take better care of Bella. Brushing and braiding her hair. Holding her hand and hugging her without leaning on her. Dancing with her. Being able to carry her in case she fell and needed to be carried. He needed to be able to protect her. To open the doors for her and pull out her chair. He had been in therapy for maybe a week and was feeling down because he felt like he was letting her down being there. This after the kid was in a coma and was told he may never walk. She was visiting and when he complained about his failure as the man in their relationship, of not being able to take care of her, she was upset. This was at seven."

"'Edward, when we are together, then there will be times that you are the strong one. There are times that I will have to be. We will get through this. Whether or not you can walk, or whatever else is on that list of yours that is beyond what should be there, I am here. Someday, we will look back on this and see how far we have come. We will tell our children and grandchildren about it. You can't have these unrealistic expectations or it will burn you alive with doubt and worry. You have to just take things one day at a time. When that is hard, one minute or hour. Sometimes, one breath then the next.' Bella reached to him and reminded him that as a partnership, they should walk together as much as they can. Whether it was in the chair or on his legs. 'We will get through this. Soon this will be a bad dream and you will see that you were not alone. We were together and we have God guiding us. Even if it does not seem like it. We will make it through this and we will be stronger. You are someone who shouldn't feel sorry for yourself. You should be grateful that we will work this out together. And after six years, it is my turn to take care of you. Deal with it!'"

I looked around and noticed many people crying. It was hard to forget that day. Not many days were as hard as that. Not for the reasons you would think.

There are few jobs that Edward held more dear to him than the job he had of being my protector. The gentleman who took care of me to a fault. He hated if I got sick, hurt, or my period. He wanted to put me in bubble wrap sometimes and while it was annoying, it was because he loved me. Pastor Weber continued.

"I stood there in aww. Bella was six. She knew that Edward was her future. They made sure that they worked their way to today. Working hard to be the best man he could be for her. She worked on being the best woman that she could be for him. Which is why so many of us are excited about this quick wedding. Because in all honesty, this wedding has been in the works for the last eighteen years. Edward had always been different with her than other babies. Being only a year older than Bella, he did not like them much. With her he was different. Even my Angela, he was not a fan of." He smiled and everyone laughed.

"That long-winded speech was to say that Charlie has helped Bella walk the first part of her journey. But Edward has walked alongside him to help guide her and they grew. But at the same time, Charlie is a huge part of why Edward is the way he is. Charlie, Esme, and Carlisle have been instrumental in making sure that Edward is the man he is today. They saw the way that Edward was with Bella and made sure that Edward always was the gentleman that he is today and that Bella would expect nothing less than a gentleman. I wanted the family to walk the rest of the aisle. This is not Charlie abandoning Bella. This is Bella gaining Carlisle and Esme as her mother and father-in-law, but really, as another set of parents that will guide both of them in this life. This is just Charlie admitting that while Edward and Bella were peers, they shaped each other as much if not more than their parents. And today, each step that they step brings them closer to their new lives. As husband and wife. As lovers and protectors. As best friends and support. Not something that can be taken lightly. Are you ready?" Pastor Weber asks.

"I am," Edward said as he looked at me in love.

"I am as well," I said looking into Edward's eyes smiling. I looked over to Charlie and he looked like he was trying to not cry. That almost broke my heart.

"As ready as I'll ever be. But I know that Edward and Bella will take care of each other." Charlie said, looking at me and kissing my cheek. I kissed his back.

"I am ready to add a second daughter," Esme said with a soft smile.

"Bella has been my daughter in my heart for years," Carlisle said, trying to hold back tears.

Esme and Carlisle walked down towards the oak tree and us. I looked around and it was almost too much. Sunflowers and irises lined the way on the chairs in mason jars. I wondered if that made Edward upset. He did not seem to be. It really was beautiful and different than what I thought that I wanted. But it made sense. Mrs. Harper was most likely trying to get rid of some of the extra flowers she had.

I realized that I never paid attention to my own flowers and I had a bouquet of irises and sunflowers. Happy and cheerful. I had to admit that I even wanted to have a single stem to help save money, but the cost was actually not much more for a real bouquet because the florist already had the stuff and was grateful to be able to use it.

We got to the altar and it was beautiful. Sunflowers and tulle were wrapped around the altar and made it look beautiful. Single roses were scattered around the tree hanging down. It looked like a meadow. I was beyond words!

When we got to the altar and Charlie gave me fully to Edward, everyone was seated. I looked at Edward and he was nearly in tears. Not that I was far behind.

We listened to Pastor Weber talk about love, faith, commitment, and purpose. Edward's purpose was to love me like Christ loved the Church. Pastor Weber said that he already exhibits this in his love for me. My purpose was to honor and respect Edward, which I do. I know when to challenge Edward, when to support him, and when to get help. Married life is not an easy life, but with the right attitude, we can make it beautiful.

We said our vows and then the moment we all waited for happened. We were pronounced as husband and wife.

"Son, kiss your bride!" Pastor Weber said with a laugh and Edward gently grabbed my face and we shared a sweet kiss.

"It is my privilege to announce Forks' newest family! Mr. and Mrs. Edward and Isabella Cullen!" Pastor Weber said with joy and Edward picked me up bridal style and carried me down the aisle kissing me. I loved it! It was one of the best moments of my life at that point.

At that moment, I knew that though our love would face many trials, we would make it through. We would be together in this. Every step of the way. Because that is what you do when you are in love. You give and take. You grow individually and together. Edward and I are our own family and you have to fight for your family. If you don't fight for your family, who else would?


	14. Chapter 14

January 1st, 2007

Dear Bella,

Happy New Year's my love! And what a year it will be! You have been acting weird around me lately. With all the Christmas and New Year's parties, one would have thought you would be drunk. But you are perfectly sober. Not that you really drink, but you still are known to have a champagne toast at midnight. This year, you drank the sparkling cider. So, you were called out on it. And surprise! You are making me a Daddy! This is going to be the best year ever! Though our miracle is not coming when it would be the most convenient time, I am already head over heels in love with our princess. Yes. I am calling it now! We are having a little girl! She will have her Mama's beauty and I hope for my grace. And our combined smartness. I can't wait to see our baby for the first time!

I love you, Bella! Thank you again for making me a Daddy! HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Love,

Your Loving Husband And Baby Daddy,

Edward


	15. Chapter 15

June 24th, 2007

Happy Anniversary My Beautiful Bella!

Two years ago today, you agreed to be my wife, making me the happiest man in the world to that point. We have had many highs in our marriage. Thankfully the lows have been minimal. Other than our little girl not wanting to let us know what she is. But we finally got her to comply with us. And I am so blessed to have our princess! Well. She is coming. Real soon. I could not be happier!

There are several names that I think we should consider for her. I want something different than the norm, but not so different that nobody knows what it is. A name that I think would fit her is Charlize. It could honor Charlie, Carlisle, and my Mom. How would it honor my Mom? We could nickname her Liz or Lizzy. Which were both nicknames of hers. What do you think? I hope you like it! I think it is perfect for her!

By the time you are reading this letter, we should be on our way home from our trip to Sleepy Hollow, NY. While you tend to mainly read the classics like Jane Austen, with us being so close to Sleepy Hollow you decided to take a read of that and loved it. I figured that would be a nice location for a weekend trip because it's an hour and a half away from us. I tried to pick some things to do and I hope you enjoyed our stay at the Castle. From the Churches in the story, the manors, cemetery, and a few parks. All depending on how you feel my love. I had figured that even if we did not get out of our room much, we could at least be comfortable. I would be quite happy if we never left the room once we got there! I am loving this horny phase of your pregnancy! I love you so much!

My life, while not perfect, is pretty damn close. School is hard and about to be harder but I am enjoying every single minute of it. You seem to be enjoying law school. I never would have thought you would want to be a lawyer, but can understand why with the messes that I have been in. I am thankful for you and your hard work. We have a great family and our family is only going to get better as we add to it.

I love you, Mrs. Cullen. Thank you for another blessed year of marriage.

Love always,

Edward


	16. Chapter 16

September 1st, 2007

Dearest Bella,

I am so happy that we decided on our princess's name! It is such a weight off our backs to know that Charlize Esmerie Evelyn Cullen will be here practically any day now. Granny Evie was adamant that we not name a daughter after her, but how could she argue with our way of not listening to her? Charlize needs all the strong women in her life. And since we have our princess, if you don't want another child I would be perfectly happy with that! I love you, Bella!

I will never get tired of telling you that I love you. I pray that you never tire of hearing it.

Counting down until we meet our princess.

Love always,

Edward


	17. Chapter 17

September 13th, 2007

My Dear Bella,

You did it! You are so strong and brave to have tried to endure childbirth without any medication! Sadly, Charlize decided that she needed to make her debut in a grand fashion by trying to be breach! I am so happy that Doctor Kirkland listened to your concerns about how the labor felt off and gave you that ultrasound!

I know you wanted as natural a birth as possible, but the ramifications of a breached birth would not have been worth it. Not for either of my girls. I know you know that. I know that your birth plan was whatever it took to get our daughter out as safely as possible, but that as a mother you would have wanted as little medication as possible. Which is more than understandable!

I am so proud of you. You are trying to breastfeed her, but she seems to be content with just staring at you. It is so cute.

Thank you, my love, for this awesome gift. I am sorry that I forgot you and Charlie's birthday this year. When your water broke yesterday afternoon, I was just thinking about getting you to the hospital. Not grabbing the gifts that were for you and Charlie. I plan to make it up to you both as soon as possible. Please say I am forgiven!

I love you. With all my heart.

Love,

Edward


	18. Chapter 18

Edward and Bella's Daughter, Charlize Esmerie Evelyn Cullen on her wedding day to Paul Jacob Black

Included: Edward's letters.

Charlize Reacting to Letters From Family On Her Wedding Day.

September 14th, 2024

There are many things that I am thankful for today. I turned eighteen yesterday and today I am getting married. While getting married on my, my Mom's and my Poppa Charlie's birthday would have been great, a Friday the 13th wedding was just not what I wanted. Paul has ZERO excuses for forgetting our anniversary. Unless I give birth on either my birthday or our anniversary like Mom did to me. I mean, that is a fair excuse for forgetting. Dad was quickly forgiven when he forgot Mom and Poppa's birthday that year if memory serves me right.

It was a surprise that was well received by everyone in my family. While I was loved and wanted, I was not overly spoiled. That was one of the things that my family made sure of. While both my parents are well off, I did not have a t.v. in my room or every single gadget known to man. But, I really enjoyed my childhood for the most part.

The parts that were not fun had nothing to do with my family. It had to do with my almost-husband, Paul, getting shot in his backyard. He took bullets that should have hit me. The trajectory of one of them was that it would hit me in the head. I'd have been dead nearly instantly. Paul moved me out of the way and had a lot of rough medical issues from his spinal injuries and one bullet nearly hitting his heart. My family will always be grateful for him and his sacrifice. He wanted to be a football player. He hoped that a scholarship would pay his way through college. That did not happen. He was thirteen when the shooting happened and I was twelve years old. Our lives really changed.

The hospital visits and therapy were almost never-ending. He worked very hard to get to the point he is at currently. To say that I am proud of him would be an understatement.

Like my Dad, he was held back a year and everyone was more than okay with it. My Uncle Emmett, Dad, and Papaw Carlisle did everything that they could to make sure he got the best care possible, which he did and he thrived. While he did not have the same goals my Dad had when he was in therapy, he had great goals.

Enough about the past. Let's talk about today.

I am marrying Paul Jacob Black today, the day after my eighteenth birthday. This wedding was in the works for about a year since we got engaged. Which is a long time for wedding planning in my family. Since my parents did theirs in like four days start to finish. All things considered, their wedding was amazing!

I am marrying into the Quileute tribe and more than that I am marrying the next Chief. My adopted Uncle Jacob is the current Chief. Because of this, I wanted to make my wedding as close to a traditional Quileute wedding as I could. I am wearing Grandma Sarah's wedding dress, like my Mom wore Great Granny Evie's dress for her wedding. I am not sure if we are starting a tradition of wearing our Grandmother-in-law's dresses, but I'd be alright if we did. Easier and cost-effective. So long as they aren't like some of the dresses from the 1980s. Some of them are horrible!

Anyways.

I opted to have a simple ceremony. I wanted my husband and our Dads to make an altar and they made a replica of the one that was used in Mom and Dad's wedding. I am keeping the sunflowers and tulle on the altar the same. It looked so beautiful in pictures that I couldn't do them again. They remind me of the sun and happiness. So, my wedding bouquet is going to be sunflowers as well. Just like Mom's except for no irises since they are out of season.

We are going to have a simple ceremony in Quileute and English. Thankfully, I have been learning Quileute so that will be helpful.

My dress was worn by my soon to be mother-in-law and Grandmother-in-law. It is a simple Quileute wedding dress. Paul is wearing the Quileute men's wedding clothes.

Thinking of things from the past makes me smile. My Mom and Mother-in-law walk into the room with gift bags. Mom is holding back tears as she comes and gives me a long hug.

"Everything is ready on the beach and it looks beautiful. You are going to have a beautiful ceremony. I have some gifts for you, my daughter. I have to tell you, one is from me, another from Jake and Vanessa, one is from Paul, and one is from Daddy. I am going to give you a few minutes to open these. Make sure that you open mine first. I love you, Charlize." Mom says as she kisses my forehead and walks away.

Mom has always loved me and called me all my eight hundred nicknames. Except when I was in trouble or on big days like today. It makes me feel special. I go and open her gift first as suggested.

I open the gift bag from Mom and under the tissue paper, see an envelope with my name on it. I open the letter and start to read it.

September 13th, 2024

My Charlize,

There are many things that I want to say to you today on your eighteenth and my thirty-seventh birthdays, on the eve of your wedding. Right now, all I can feel is a strange mix of joy, sadness, hope, fear, and peace. Interesting combination, let me explain.

Joy. Because like your Daddy and I, you found your forever as babies. That makes things so much easier, doesn't it Charlize? We got to watch the two of you for years and know how well you work together. Even in the tough times, you complement each other as well as Daddy and I do. You know each other's strengths and weaknesses and use that information well.

This is not to say that you will not fight because you will. Some fights will be funny. Some will threaten to tear you apart. But you have to know that your love is worth the fight and by God and the Great Spirits, you have made it this far.

He would die for you. He almost did once. As I know you would die for him. Years ago, when it was not known if Paul would ever walk again, I asked you if you were ready for this fight. It might be a long painful road and I would understand if you were not ready for it. Even at twelve years old, you knew that Paul was for you.

"Mommy, you knew Daddy was your true love at six. SIX. You have been fighting for him since then. It is my turn to fight for my true love. Paul was raised in part by our family. He is going to be the best man for me. Even during the rough times. It will be worth it. I might not have an easy life, but it will be worth it. I love you, Mom. I love Paul too. Let us take this one day at a time and go from there."

I was never more proud of you at that point in your life. You are an amazing young woman who makes me proud. There is nothing better than being your Mommy. Well, shared now that your sister and brother are here.

Sadness and fear because you will no longer be my baby girl anymore. You will be Paul's wife. I can kind of understand how Poppa Charlie felt when he gave me away all those years ago. I am lucky that you and Paul have an apartment in town for college. So, you will be about five minutes away instead of plane rides. So, while I am sad, I am also glad. Glad that you and Paul are going to try to make it on your own. Even though you were offered the in-law apartment that Great Granny Evie used to live in. I am sad that you won't be living across the street, but understand. You both want to try to make it on your own. We are proud of you and Paul for making it work. We are fearful of the unknown. I am not willing to put anything out there to be fearful of so deal with it.

Hope and peace because, well. We need it. I will be the first to admit that. I hope that you have peace in your life and understanding. I hope peace finds you even though you will be arguing with people as a lawyer. Remember, if it does not work you can take a test to teach. The only time you fail is if you give up. If you take steps to do something good, then there is no problem.

I am proud of you for everything you have done. Everything that you will do. You will make an amazing wife and someday Mom. Things won't be easy. But, you will make it work. You have Swan blood in you. We don't have quitting in our blood. Cullens and Platts don't either.

I love you, my Darling Daughter.

Love,

Mom

P.S. I wish I had something like this on my wedding day. One of my few regrets of the day. What else did I regret? Not having a gift for your Daddy. Love you, sweet girl.

I cried. For several minutes. Once I calmed down, I saw my gift.

It was a stationery set that had a journal, fancy paper, envelopes, and a pen. All that had sunflowers on them. It was beautiful. My name was on it. Exactly how it was going to be when I was married.

Mrs. Charlize Esmerie Evelyn Black

Wife to

Paul Jacob Black

September 14th, 2024

They were amazing! I can totally understand why my Mom would have wanted these!

I put them down and see something else. It is in an old-style jewelry box and oddly shaped. I pull it out and open the lid. It was the comb that Mom had from Great Granny Swan from her wedding. I was floored. In a good way. I put the comb down and get the paper and a pen out to write the first of what I think are many letters.

September 14th, 2024

Dear Mom,

Words are escaping me as well. I can't believe that yesterday I turned eighteen and today I am getting married either!

Thank you for your wonderful gifts, one which I am currently using! They are amazing! I can't wait to wear the Swan comb. I hope that Kim will be able to put this in my hair with the braids!

You said a lot of good things, Mom, that make me think. Not because of anything bad. Thank you for making me feel better about my choices. While Paul and I wanted to go to Yale, we thought it would be easier to stay where all the doctors are. A degree is a degree and I am sure that we will have jobs with your firm! Don't sell it till we are ready. Please.

It's funny in a sad way that Grandpa Billy is not here. It almost seemed like he was staying just long enough to know Paul was going to be taken care of. He knew a Swan girl was going to be in the family. He was happy beyond reason that it was me. Not that I blame him, I am pretty awesome!

Thank you for your years of love and support for me. That you for all your sacrifices that you and Dad made for me. I love you.

Love always your firstborn,

Charlize

I fold the letter and put it in the envelope writing Mom's name on it. Well, Isabella since I call both my Mom and Paul's Mom, Vanessa, Mom.

She will understand.

I get to the next gift and it is from Jake and Vanessa. I open it and am amazed. Inside there is a letter and a book. I know the book based on its cover. It is a hard copy of the Tribal Legends and how the Tribal Government works. Definitely something I will need being a Chief's wife down the road.

I open the letter and read it. There are two parts. One is Jake's scribble and the other is definitely Vanessa's neat cursive.

September 14th, 2024

What I am supposed to call you today? Oh yeah! Daughter of the Chief!

Today is your wedding day and I am blessed beyond measure that you have agreed to be Paul's wife. I am well aware that it is not an easy calling in life, and I thank you for stepping up to the call. Your Mom thought that your Dad was better for her instead of me and married him instead. Little does Bella realize that she was right. This was how it was supposed to happen. You were supposed to be born and be my daughter-in-law. And as much as I love your Mom, always have and always will, she was right. She is always right. And I love her for it!

This is my gift to you. I am sure you saw it with my superior wrapping skills.

To make your life easier someday. To make you an amazing wife of the Chief. So you know your heritage. I love you, little girl.

Love always,

Your Other Dad

I laughed so hard I cried. Yeah. He has a hard time being serious. I am going to have to show this to Mom. He never admits he is wrong.

I get another pen and paper ready. This is going to be fun.

September 14, 2024

Hey Other Dad,

It is I. Your favorite almost daughter-in-law. You can call me whatever you wish since you never called me the same name like almost ever. One minute I am Liz, the next Em, five minutes later Eve. Like truly, never the same thing twice in one sitting. Some days were hard when I was there for long periods of time. Then you would resort to things like "Bella's kid" or shortie. It was a good time.

For a father-in-law, you are a pretty awesome one. I really lucked out having you and "other Ma" as my in-laws. Just like you rocked out having me as your daughter-in-law.

Don't worry, my Mom will be made aware that she was right about the two of you. I love you both, but I think you would have killed each other many years ago had you been married to each other. Just saying.

I am speechless at the gifts that you gave me. I am well aware of my pale-facedness and how many in the Tribe might not accept me. I am beyond grateful that you and Ma do. I am looking forward to many years of learning the language, cultures and teaching them as my own. To the babies that Paul and I will have and teach them too. You have to help us old man! These will be your grandkids!

Thank you for your generous help with our other gifts. I enjoyed spending time with you while we made the table, chairs, and chess and checkers sets. I know that Paul will love them! Especially since we both made them together. They will look amazing in the house!

Thank you for your thoughtful gifts and for being so welcoming of me into your family and Tribe. I can't wait to be Charlize Black, wife of future Chief Paul Black.

Love Your Daughter,

Charlize

I read the letter over and put it in an envelope with Jake's name on it. Then I found the second letter and read that one.

September 14th, 2024

To My Now Official Daughter On Her Wedding Day,

Thank you for agreeing to join our family and for all the years that you have taken care of Paul. As a Mom, there is nothing better than knowing that the woman your son is going to marry is the right one for him. Thank you for being the right one for my son.

I have loved you since I found out you were coming. I love all babies, but I always knew you were special. I prayed extra hard for you for as long as I can remember. I never did that with your brother or sister. Don't get me wrong, I pray for them often. But not like I prayed for you.

Taha Aki made Paul for you and you for Paul. I have been convinced of that since you were born. Paul always was protective of you. You know that. And you are of him.

I have a small gift for you. I know it is not much, but I wanted you to have it. You have your something old, borrowed and blue in Sarah's ring and Great Grandma's dress. You need something new and a sixpence for your shoe which is a penny. So, I got you a new 2024 penny. And a shawl that I made for you when you were a baby for your wedding day.

I love you and am excited for you to join our family. I love you Charlize.

Love always,

Mama Black

I smiled at this. While many people don't have a great relationship with their mother-in-law, I have a great one with mine. Truth be told, she is one of my best friends. One of life's truest blessings.

I get my pen and paper ready and start to write. Damn my hand is getting tired.

September 14th, 2024

Mama Black,

Finally! After eighteen years and a day, I am going to be an official member of the family! It sure has been a long time coming! I am grateful for all the love, support, and encouragement that you have and will give me for the years to come.

I had forgotten about the penny and the new! You are a lifesaver! Thank you for helping me to have both a traditional Quileute and "pale-faced" wedding. It means a lot to me!

I cried when I saw the shawl that you made for me. It will be perfect for me and making sure I am just warm enough on the beach. You know that the wind can blow hard there when it wants to. I pray to Taha Aki and God that the weather behaves!

When you said that you always would pray for me, it made a lot of sense to me. Sometimes growing up, I would feel peace and calm come over me at random times and I felt that it was from you. It makes a lot of sense now. Thank you for your years of prayers for me. They always helped me more than words can say.

Thank you for everything that you have done for me and Paul. I know that Paul is your son and that you would do everything for him. But there are some among the tribe that might not have accepted me as their daughter-in-law. It is a very sad reality. The tribe is my future and I plan to do what I can to ensure it's growth and traditions. I am blessed to have such a wonderful role model in what the wife of the Chief is supposed to be. Thank you, Mama.

Love, Your Daughter,

Charlize Black

I read it over and put it in an envelope writing her name on it. I got the next gift from Carlisle and Esme.

I open the envelope and get two letters out of the bag. I read the first one I came to.

September 14th, 2024

Dear Charlize,

Words can not express how proud of you I am. You have grown into a wonderful young woman and get better each and every day. Paul is a very lucky man to have you become his wife. Your Poppa and I worked really hard with your Dad to make sure that he treats you with the most love and respect in the world. If he steps out of line, make sure to tell us, we will take care of it. Between all of us, not only will they never be able to find his body but they won't know it was us who did it. Our little secret, my not so little girl.

When you were born, you were my first grandchild. There are no words that can describe how it felt knowing that you were here. You were the long-awaited (okay, not really long since your parents were like twenty and twenty-one when you were born) princess. Your Daddy really wanted you to be his princess. He got his princess. You were the missing piece of our family that we did not realize was missing. Thank you for being a Cullen. We love you.

I know that you were promised your Cullen crest necklace for your eighteenth birthday. You are getting it today, as a joint wedding and birthday gift. Not that you did not get enough gifts yesterday. But, I wanted it to have a special meaning. Yours is two-sided. One side is the Cullen crest. The other is the Chief of the Quileute tribe's symbol. You are the wife of the future Chief of the tribe. That is a high honor. One that you will be able to be successful in. You were made to be Paul's wife. His partner and his sounding board. You two will make that tribe better than it ever was and your children will do the same. I am proud of you.

I love you, Charlize.

Love Always-

Pappy Carlisle

It is a good thing that there has been no makeup done yet or it would have to be redone. Again. And Again. I get another piece of paper, an envelope that I put Papaw's name on, and my pen and start to write.

September 14th, 2024

Dear Papaw Carlisle,

I had a feeling that you were waiting to give me the beautiful family crest for today. I am beyond words on how beautiful it is! I am in awe of its beauty and meaning. I can not wait to put it on. It will be a great part of the wedding ceremony. Thank you Papaw!

I have always appreciated that you and Mamaw were such a strong force in my life to show me how marriage is supposed to work. How a husband is supposed to treat his wife and his children. Paul has many things that he can learn from you, which most of them he has. I know that you and Mamaw are not perfect, but you are pretty close. I will lie if you say anything.

I love you and thank you, Papaw, for your love and support in me.

Love Always,

Charlize

I laugh as I reread the note and put it in the envelope folded.

I read Mamaw's letter and really it is not helping the tears.

September 14th, 2024

Dear Charlize,

Depending on the order you open the letters and gifts will depend on how sore your hand is. I understand if you need a break from writing one to me. I know what your Mom gave you, and I have a good idea of how many letters there are, so there are no hard feelings either way.

That being said, I have a small gift for you from Great Granny Evie. She would have loved to have been here and I know that she is watching over us in heaven. She wanted to give you a small piece of her jewelry. She wanted you to have something of hers but was understanding if you were not able to wear it. But if you decided that you wanted it, I can make it work. Maybe putting it in your bouquet. I won't say anything else, but know that you loved this piece as a child and she wanted you to have it. She made that clear to your Mom and me many times over the years that this was "her Lizzie's piece." You were always her Lizzie.

If you dig underneath, there is another letter from Great Granny. She wrote it before she died. I think you were a baby and your parents were still at Yale. That was a long time ago, so I might be wrong, forgive me if I am! She loved you so much!

My sister, your Grandma Elizabeth, would have been a crying mess if she was here to watch this. She would have loved and spoiled you as I do. I kept a few of her pieces after she passed and also wanted to give you one of them. The one I gave you of hers is a blue box. Great Granny's is in a black box. I hope that helps.

I found the box with Grandma Elizabeth's jewelry with a note. It was at the local jeweler's getting cleaned when she had her accident with your Daddy. She did not have it on her that day. Amid the confusion and everything with your Daddy, that piece was overlooked. When there was no way of knowing if your Daddy was going to make it, a piece of jewelry that she loved before she left us was not a high priority. It took awhile for us to get it back. But, we never knew that it bothered your Daddy until after he married your Mom. He said that he wanted to have his Mom's ring which is just like your Mom's wedding band. Somehow, he made it and it fit her nearly perfectly when they married.

What advice do I have for you? Just enjoy the day. You picked a great man and an equally great family. When you decide to have babies, whether they are planned or not, love them with everything you have. Which I already know that you will.

We both know that unplanned babies are just as much of a blessing as planned ones. You and C.J. are proof of that. Things are moved around a bit, but it will all work out. Every step of the way, we will be with you and Paul.

I love you, my dear Lizzie.

Love Always-

Mamaw Esme

Over the years, I heard stories of my Grandma Elizabeth. She was a lovely woman like Mamaw Esme and Great Granny Evie. Mamaw was her sister and Granny their Mom. She loved her family to a fault. Even when she should have left her husband, she stayed. It ended up getting her killed and Daddy nearly killed and a lot of medical issues. But like Paul and I, Mom and Daddy both thought that it made their relationship better. Stronger. Harder to break.

I get the gifts and open them. I see the box that I know has the Cullen/Black crest in it. I open it and see it. I know that someone is going to want to put that on me, so after I am done admiring it I set it aside.

The black jewelry box is the first one I see. I open it and try to remember what might be in here. Since she gave me a Santa that had blue eyes that she made that I said I loved when I was two. She put my name on the bottom so everyone knew that treasure is actually mine. Looking at it now, I really wished that I got her painted Easter bunnies. Who am I kidding? I'll get those as well thinking back most likely.

The piece that Great Granny Evie left for my wedding was a single purple pearl necklace. They were right, I have always loved this piece. It is so beautiful and delicate. I can't wait to wear that as well.

The piece from Grandma Elizabeth is next. I open the box and am shocked, I feel as though I am looking at my Mom's necklace. I know she has one and she wears it all the time! I did not see her wearing hers today. Did she give it to me?

It is a heart-shaped diamond. That was a gift to Great Granny Evie's Mom from her Dad. Unless there is something that I am missing. I look for a note from Great Granny Evie. I found it and another note. I opened the first one and it is from my Mom.

Baby Girl-

I know that you are seeing a replica of my necklace. It is not mine. This one is the one that Great Granny Evie got from Great Poppy Elijah. I have the one from Great Granny Evie's parents. How both of them were able to get nearly identical necklaces is amazing. Now we are twins! Deal with it! If you allow me to, I will wear this instead of whatever you got with that gift. Just let me know.

I love you,

Mom

I laugh. Mom is funny when she wants to be. I am glad she made me laugh. Next I find the box from Grandma Elizabeth. When I open it, I am shocked. It is a ring,

a thicker width band than I would normally get, but it works with this ring. While its width is thick, it is a very thin band, which was good, yellow gold and shaped like flowers. I am stunned. It is a beautiful piece and I will wear this every day! I put it on my left ring finger and it fits perfectly. I am speechless.

I needed to write some more letters.

Dear Mom (again),

Thank you for letting me know that I did not steal your necklace! What are the odds that the same necklace was bought twice, by two members of the family? Or does Mamaw Esme have one? That would be even funnier!

It is your choice if you want to wear the necklace we got, but I think that what I got you will work with your necklace. Love you!

Love,

Charlize

September 24, 2024

Dear Mamaw Esme,

Thank you very much for your thoughtful gifts! I am beyond stunned with them! I did not think that I would get anything from Great Granny Evie but I am excited that I got her pearl necklace! I always loved that necklace! Purple is one of my favorite colors, in part because of this necklace!

Thank you for keeping it safe. I would have not been happy if I lost it somewhere.

To have Grandma Elizabeth's ring is one of the best things ever. I feel like I know her a little through having this. It fits. I might even try to use it for my wedding band since it really matches. I am not sure yet. I am sure Paul will not care. A piece of each of our grandmother's that neither of us met. I will figure out a way to ask him. Maybe Dad can ask him? We will see.

Thank you for all that you have done for me and Paul. It means the world to me that you love me even though I am really not your granddaughter. I know that you have never met a baby that you did not love and want to spoil. But it means a lot to me that you loved me when Renee would not. She missed out on the awesomeness known as Lizzie!

Thank you, Mamaw. I love you.

Love Always,

Charlize

I find Great Granny's letter and open it. The familiar cursive penmanship I miss dearly. The old-style cursive that we no longer use today. It makes me want to write only in cursive, like I used to get in trouble for at that one school back east.

September 14th, 2012

My Dearest Lizzie,

There are many things that I want to tell you and I do not know how much time I have. Yesterday was your seventh birthday and it is amazing how much you have changed in seven years. When you were first born, you were so tiny. Not that you are a large child now. You are still very petite. Most likely will be, just like your Mama.

I am having medical issues, sweet girl. I don't know if I will still be around when you and your Mama and Daddy come home to Forks. I can't wait for you to come home. My goal is to be healthy for you so we can have tea parties and play princesses when you move here. We already have a house in mind for your parents to buy. It is across the street from Papaw, Mamaw, Poppy, and me. Don't tell your parents, we already bought it for you all. We have been renting it to a local family who is old friends of your parents who will move out before you all come home, Angela and Ben Cheney.

Don't worry. Your parents have always loved that house and actually told us and the neighbors. The neighbor sold us the house when they decided to move south with their son. He got a great job and house in California somewhere and they love it.

Enough about them, there are things that I want to tell you.

No matter what you do, I am proud of you and love you. Whatever you decide to do with your life, as long as you are happy, I am happy for you. If you decide to get married out of high school to a good man and start having babies, that is a blessing! Your family and I want you to be happy.

Your Grandma Elizabeth would have loved you as much as I do. Maybe more. Since you are her only baby's only baby. Know this, even though she is not here with us, she has been watching over you. And loves you dearly.

I love you, my little Lizzie. While I pray that I will add letters to this one for your wedding, I know that might not happen. I love you, sweet girl.

Love Always,

Great Granny Evie

There are no tears. Just ugly sobs. Why did I have to do this today? Why could I not have done this last week? I say a silent prayer and thank Granny and Grandma Elizabeth. I notice two soft pairs of hands of my Mom and Dad.

"She must have read Granny Evie's letter. I cried just seeing that Mom had it. I can't imagine reading it." Mom said quietly to my Dad.

Dad has always been able to pick me up no matter how I was sitting. I am grateful that I am going to get a good hug from him today.

"My Princess Birdie, no sad tears today. Only happy ones, my little love. Daddy is here." He started to hum my lullaby and I calm down. He is smiling when I look up at him. He is not dressed in his Quileute wear. Nice polo and dress pants. Mom is wearing a nice dress, not one of her Quileute dresses. She has had a few over the years. Her and Poppy Charlie have always been very involved in the Tribe. Which actually might be helpful for me since there are always a few people who are not nice. Thankfully for anyone that thinks I should walk, there are ninety-nine that love me once they know me.

I calm down in my Daddy's arms and he laughs at something that Mom says. I look at them and he looks at me like he is telling me to ask my Mother. I laugh.

"I see you got my gift and are already using it. As I said, that was one of the only things that I wish that I had for my wedding with your Daddy. I hope that your day is as happy as mine and Daddy's was, my daughter." She says with a smile.

"Other than the onion cutting going on, I am overall happy. I got your letters, but I did not get to them yet, Daddy. Sorry."

He laughs. "I am just happy to spend time with my Birdie. I can't believe that you are getting married. You know what that means?" He looks at me with a very serious look. This only means Mom's going to smack him.

"No, Dad. What's that mean?" I ask.

"Your Mom is old." Sure enough, she smacks his back. They laugh.

"Thanks, old man. Alright. I hate to rush you, but, we have a wedding to prep for. I told you she should not do this today. Love you Charlize." Mom's trying to not cry.

"I only have Paul, Daddy, and Poppy's left. Can you ask Paul if I can wear Grandma Elizabeth's band as my wedding band? I love the matched set of Grandma Sarah's, but think that the engagement ring would look great with Grandma Elizabeth's ring. Something old from both families." I get up and show them. Daddy starts to cry.

"Daddy?" Was all I could ask.

"Daddy and I were with Granny Evie when he picked that out for her. It was her favorite piece of jewelry if memory serves me right. Right Edward?" Mom looked at him.

"He said she lost it in the accident. He lied to me!" He looks angry. Very angry. He must be talking about Mr. Masen.

"Edward, I can explain this. Mom told me this morning that she found that last night in Granny's room. She wanted to give this to you, but thought that Granny's Lizzie needed it. Please don't be mad at her. She was going to tell you but we forgot." Mom held Dad close to her. This must be more special than I realized.

"Maybe you should explain what is so special about this ring, Edward. Why does it have so much meaning to you and your Mom." Mom prods him and he took a deep breath.

"Little Bird, I am sorry to have lashed out. It was not my intention. This ring, your Mom and I had made for my Mom. I also had one made for your Mom. While I knew we were young, I knew that your Mom was my one and only. She was the one who I would share my life with. Change her name to mine. Have my babies. I was praying for a daughter that looked like she does. So, we got them with Granny Evie's help. She kept your mom's safe. I was happy to have given my Mom hers before she died. It was her favorite piece of jewelry because it was from her son and daughter. Even then, my Mom considered your Mom her daughter-in-law. She and Esme used to plan our wedding. Something tells me that it was not what either was expecting…" Dad was cut off.

"But it was better than either of us ever imagined, Edward. We honestly did not care how it happened. We just wanted Bella in our family. We are grateful that she chose you and as an extension, us. Bella had many suitors in her day. You did as well, son. Jessica and Lauren, ring a bell? Jake and Mike? Jake loved you something fierce Bella, but once he met Vanessa, it was a complete 180. Jake would have been a great choice had Edward not been in your life. He would have taken excellent care of you. One thing about the Black men, like Cullen men, they take care of their families. Which is why we know that YOU, Charlize, will be taken care of. Loved. Honored and respected. That is why you are getting married today. Not six years from now. Or never. Because believe me, even though we let your parents get married young, had you married about anyone else, we would not have made this wedding happen." Mamaw Esme came into the room.

"Edward, I am sorry about your Mom's ring. I was looking through Granny's things for what she set aside for her Lizzy. I literally found it right before I wrote that letter. Like, ten minutes before. It was close to midnight. I was not calling you, even though I figured you were awake. Granny may have mentioned finding it while you were in the hospital, but, we were not really thinking about it since we were worried about if you were coming home or not. You were in a coma. There was a chance you might not make it. As much as we knew you would want that, we were trying to spend time with you. Not that we wanted to think of you leaving us. We already lost Elizabeth. We did not want to lose you too and have regrets of not spending as much time as possible with you. I hope that you forgive us, Edward. I wanted to talk to you about it, but we all have been busy trying to make this princess' wedding day perfect. I love you, Edward. As if you were my actual son. I hope you don't think I meant to hurt you." She gives Daddy a hug and he cries.

"I know, Ma. I know. I know how much has gone on in our lives. I was shocked. I am glad that you explained everything. I would have wanted to give Mommy's ring to Charlize either way. So it works out. It was just a shock to see it and it brought everything back. We have had an adventure, haven't we?" He is calmer and almost smiling.

"You are one of the strongest men I know. Paul is the other. Because you both came from such difficult situations and did not let it let you down. Yes, Paul wanted to be a doctor, but because of his difficulty with standing sometimes, he opted for his second choice. He complained once to get it out of his system and then moved on. I admire him for that. As I admire your ability to move forward Edward. I love you more than words can say and am glad that we have been together all this time. You are stuck with me until the end of time. Deal with it." The way that my parents are with each other is amazing to watch. I wanted a love like theirs. Until I didn't. I saw the way that Uncle Emmett was with Aunt Rose and how Uncle Jake was with Aunt Vanessa, well, now father and mother-in-law are and determined that I needed a man for me. Not my Mom. Dad might have driven me crazy. Paul is the perfect man for me. I can't wait for today to be done, so I can be Mrs. Black.

"I came in here because you need to get ready soon dear. Whose letters do you have left?" Mamaw asks me.

"Just Paul, Daddy, and Poppa Charlie's, Mamaw." They all laughed.

"Oh princess, remember what I told you about what Poppa did for me?" Mom waits as I nod yes. "Daddy did too. God knows if Poppa did as well. We may not have time for this."

Daddy gave my Mom a smile. "How about me and my Birdie read them together. Our last adventure together where she is only my daughter. Not Paul's wife and my daughter. What do you say, princess?" I thought that was a great idea.

"Is there time?" I look at Mamaw and she smiles.

"We will make it work. Your makeup and hair won't take too long. I am sure we will be alright. Go ahead. I will come in to check on you in a bit. Love you." Mom and Mamaw leave with the letters I wrote, leaving me with Daddy.

"I am glad we are doing this Daddy. I am sorry that we don't have more time. I wish we could have done it yesterday. Or last week. Maybe we can read what we can and save the rest for later?" I asked him, smiling.

"Of course, my Bird. Whatever you want. I am just happy to spend time with my girl. You know you were pretty close to what I prayed for when I wanted a child right?" He smiles hugging me.

"Pretty close? I know that you wished I was born later so it would have been easier for you. Was there something else?" I asked.

"Nope. Just that. But, God knew what He was doing. So, you came at the perfect time. Everyone was so excited for you. Sorry, not sorry about your name. While your name is different, I wanted it to be something that someone heard of. Not like something like Renesmee. Not that Renee was going to be involved in your name. But still." He laughed.

"Here, open this one. This is from me." I open the gift that he suggested and am in shock.

There is a journal inside that has mine and Daddy's names on it.

A Father's Journal To His Daughter:

Edward Platt Cullen and Charlize Esmerie Evelyn Cullen

September 13th, 2007

Edward's Letters To Charlize

September 13th, 2007

My Dearest Charlize Esmerie Evelyn:

Today was one of the best days of my life. Today, I watched you come crashing and screaming into the world. There are three special people who share this special day as their birthdays. You, your Mama, and your Poppa Charlie. And for the record, Poppa already told you that you need not ever give him a gift. Your birth is more than enough. As it is for me. It is a day that I will never soon forget and be one of the happiest days of my life. There are not many of those days in my life.

See my little bird, my life has not always been an easy one. My family was involved in a car accident that left my father permanently disabled and unable to walk or care for himself or me. Worse than that, my mommy died while I was in my coma for almost three months. I never got to say goodbye to her. This was when I was seven, just two weeks after my birthday.

I spent the next almost six months in the hospital and then rehab facility to relearn everything I ever learned. I mean everything. Eating, drinking, walking, playing, dressing myself, and personal hygiene. Yeah. That was not a fun time. But I eventually relearned everything.

The car that hit my family's car, t-boned us on the passenger side where my mommy, your Grandma Elizabeth or Lizzy and I were sitting. From what I understand of the accident, it was a drunk driver going too fast and hit us just right. Or wrong. A drunk driver who wanted to die and take people with them. My father found out and somehow arranged to be on the road at the same time and we were hit. Sadly for my father, but thankfully for me, I survived and my father received injuries that he was not expecting.

You will never meet that man. The man that you will know as Pappy Carlisle is my adopted Dad. He loves you so much and will help you to grow into a wonderful young woman like he helped me to grow into a halfway decent young man. Your Mamaw Esme is my adopted Mom and Grandma Elizabeth's sister. She will be extremely important to you as well. She already has many plans for tea parties and dress up, that its not funny. You are a very wanted little girl. I hope you remember that.

Your Poppa Charlie is your Mama's Dad. He has a little pink fishing pole and gear waiting for you once you know how to walk. We are praying for you to have more coordination than your Mama did growing up. We will love you either way.

There was never a time that I thought of if I wanted a son or a daughter. That was until I met a beautiful girl named Isabella Marie Swan. My beautiful Bella. The day that I met her, I knew she was the love of my life. She was going to be the mother of my daughter. Even though we were just kids at the time. I might have been four and her three.

When I met her, I decided that I wanted a little girl that looked just like her. Our little girl would have her mother's brown eyes that you can see the world through them. Her smile makes my heart melt like nothing in the world. Other than her laugh. Or kiss. Well. Everything about her.

I look at you right now, and you have mostly the Swan look to you. I am sorry to say, it appears that you have my hair. I am sorry if that is the case. There is not much we can do with it if that is the case, but it might be easier for you if you have long hair. We shall see and figure it out if it comes to that. I am still hoping you have your Mama's hair!

I can't promise that I will be a perfect Daddy for you, Lizzy. There are so many things that I am still trying to work out from my own childhood that scares me to no end. But, I will do everything that I can to be the best Daddy I can for you because you deserve the best.

I wanted to let you know where your name came from. It was important to me and your Mama that you have a good name that would be good for not only you but represent your family as well.

According to the baby names website:

Charlize is a French feminine form of Charles

Charles is German and means Free Man

We wanted you to have a name that represented your two Grandfathers, Charlie and Carlisle. It happened to work out that we were able to get your Grandmother Elizabeth in on the action too. How? We can call you Liz or Lizzy. One name. Three people are honored. We are so awesome!

Esmerie is a French name that means Emerald and we wanted to present your Grandmother Esme and your Mama's middle name Marie here. It is such a pretty name that is different. But it works beautifully. Never thought about it, maybe you will have my green eyes because of it. That would be pretty. You will be beautiful no matter what, my princess.

Evelyn is your Great Granny's name. It is also English and means Beautiful Bird.

Your full name means Free (Wo)man Emerald and Beautiful Bird. Pretty cool meaning if you ask me. Which you haven't. Yet.

There are many things that I want to say to you. I am not sure what is needed and what is not, so I will just say whatever comes to mind.

I am currently in college at Yale, studying to be a doctor, which is one of the top schools in the country. The goal was to be a Pediatric Neurosurgeon. But I might change to a regular Pediatrician. I still have a few years before I need to make that choice. The basic classes are still the same for the first couple of years. I will be interning in a neurosurgeons office and a Pediatricians' office to see what fits better. For me and our family.

Your Mama has also been going to Yale but studying to be a lawyer. She had been key for me growing up with some of my legal needs with my rehabs and trying to get me back to Forks, Washington and living with Pappy and Mamaw. Which is next to Poppa. The goal is to get back to Forks so we can be close to the family.

Maybe buy a little house near your grandparents. They would love for us to live near them. Pappy and Mamaw would probably let us live with them if we needed to. Great Granny Evie lives in an in-law apartment with them. What would three more people be? A fuller house! Though I am sure that both sets of Grandparents have talked the one neighbor near retirement into waiting to sell until we come back. I would not put it past them. Not that I would care. Lots of free babysitters at the ready!

I am not sure what I should say now. I love you more than words can say and you are my biggest blessing, Charlize. Because you are a perfect mixture of your Mama and I. I will do my best to look after you, protect you from harm, and love you with all that I am.

I love you, my princess!

Love always,

Daddy. Otherwise known as Edward

September 13th, 2012

My Dearest Lizzy-Bird,

Time flies when you are having fun and watching your favorite green-eyed and not Daddy's messy hair, but Mama's brown-haired princess grow up! It seems like just yesterday you were born and today, you are five and in kindergarten. Where did my baby girl go?! Every time I ask you, you tell me "Up Daddy!" I really need to stop having Emmett around you.

Emmett and Rosalie McCarty are Mama and Daddy's best friends here in college. They actually met here and married six months later. They fight like crazy but love each other like crazy too. Rosalie's parents are not happy with their new son-in-law, so they are no longer contributing to her education. I am only telling this to you so you understand that as long as you meet a boy that loves and respects you, I have no issues with how much or how little he makes. I just want you to be happy, loved, and protected. See, Rosalie's parents wanted her to go to college and get married to a local boy who only needed a good looking girl on his arm. He had no plans of staying faithful to her and she needed to be faithful to him. She did not want that but played along planning on being a lawyer, that is until she met Emmett. Emmett is going to school to be a doctor, general practice. We have talked about him coming to Forks with us to live. They have visited and feel that would be a good area to have a practice for both Rose and Em. Your Mama and I are going to be co-owning them. It works out perfectly!

Things that you have done. You can read really well. We had to switch your teacher twice already since they are not happy how much you know. "Charlize is not supposed to know how to read, write, or spell any words. The fact that she can sign her name in cursive, horrible! That is third-grade work! That is the teachers' job to teach her! And YOU! Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, are not teachers!" You would think that we were beating you. The amount of money that we were paying to send you to that school is disgusting for how they were treating you.

We talked to the local public school and they wanted to have you badly. They wanted to test to see what grade you are in and if you would do well in an older grade. Mama and I agreed and you tested at almost a second-grade level. We don't want to have you skip two grades, but one might not be too bad. We talked it over with you and you wanted to spend a few days in kindergarten and a few in first grade. The school was more than willing to accommodate your request, asking that you give each a week. That seemed reasonable. So far, you think that you would be better in first grade, which is fine with everyone involved. Tomorrow will be your last day of first grade and you have the weekend to figure it out. I think that you will be a first-grader come Monday. Either way. We are proud of you. Most importantly, we love you Lizzy-Bird. '

Right now, our plan is to be here for another two years while Mama and I finish going to Yale. This has been quite the experience. We are truly blessed Lizzy-Bird. Most people who get pregnant like your Mama did do not finish law school. Currently, Mama has this year. I can graduate in January. With help from your Mama and I took all our AP courses. Did it help much? Not really. But it did help us to know what college will be like.

When you were first born, Mama had taken half a semester off of college to be with you. After those six months were done, she went back to full time and sometimes tried to take extra classes if she was able. She took summer classes and classes during breaks to try to catch up. I took as many classes as I could as well. Thankfully, we found a church here and there was a group of stay at home mom's that would take turns watching you while we were in classes or my clinical and Mama's schooling and work-study in a local law firm. They really want to hire her. They have actually started to find ways to pay her because she is so good at what she does. We eat like kings now from the gift cards to either local restaurants and grocery stores! I almost feel bad, but this law firm is really sweet. Sweet enough that they want to possibly open a branch wherever we move to. This is a high power law firm. Volturi, Denali, and Associates are top ten in the country. Over winter break we are taking a huge trip to Washington with them to Seattle and Forks. While Forks would be our best bet for family, Seattle is a short drive if Mama was able to get her own office off the rip like that. We still have a way before we need to worry about that. At least two years since Mama will want to work as a lawyer for a year before we go home.

As does the doctor's office that Emmett and I are working out of, they want to keep us too. Sadly, our plans are for Washington State. We might change our minds, but I doubt it. Mama and I miss Forks too much. We miss our little family back home. We miss eating the fish that your grandfathers caught until we are sick of it. We miss the small-town feel of it. We miss where we fell in love. Where you were made in love and care. Most of all we miss the chances of you spending time with your family. Your Uncle C.J. and Aunt Eden. Might as well add Uncle Jake and Aunt Vanessa and their pack of wolves. I know that they are not wolves but they act wild and crazy, especially Paul. That one is CRAZY! And yet, you are the only person who can calm or control him from what I hear. It has been that way since you were born. Well, since we first visited with you. Paul hated babies but got protective of you and mad if others wanted to hold you. Even Mama and I or Aunt Vanessa and Uncle Jake. He is about two years older than you are, and depending on what you decide tomorrow for school, you might be one grade behind him. I can see it now. Actually, I don't want to. Must not think you will marry young like your Mama and I did! I am not signing any papers for you to marry anyone under any circumstance. We clear, my little Bird? Another topic.

Well, now that I got myself into a total mental breakdown, I should probably end here. Or I am not going to be held liable for what I say.

I love you very much Charlize. You are my princess and my world.

Love always-

Daddy

P.S. It's tomorrow. You picked first grade. Since you wanted to learn real things that you do not already know. My baby girl is so smart! I love you, princess!

P.P.S. I know earlier in the letter I said you could marry whoever you wanted. I guess that would include Paul. Both of your grandpas are already working on him, so he will be perfect once we get there. God help me. I think I may understand how Poppa Charlie felt about your Mama. Praying for my sanity.

Love-

Daddy

September 13th, 2019

Dear Eve,

Out of all the nicknames that you have picked from your long name, you picked the one name of the woman who has told your Mama and I that we were NOT to name you after her. I am sure she loves that. How time flies when you are having fun!

Life has had its ups and downs. There was a hunting accident on the Reservation that Uncle Jake and Aunt Vanessa live on and Paul and you were involved. He survived but is wheelchair-bound trying to relearn to walk. There is a small chance that he will be able to walk again. Thinking about it upsets me.

I am not mad at Paul. He did nothing wrong. He actually saved you from getting shot in the head. Some drunk hunter was in the woods and thought that you and Paul were bears or something, standing behind Paul's house. Still unsure of how since you were wearing neon colors but whatever. We will owe that boy for the rest of our lives.

And if we didn't think that you two would be a set pair, this trial sure did. You have been with him through most of his doctors' appointments, trials, and therapies. Like your Mom did for me, you are the rock that Paul needs. I know that things have happened between you two and I understand and am okay with them. Well, as understanding that a Daddy can be knowing that his little girl saw a boy two years older than her naked. I know you are twelve and that Paul is fourteen and that nothing happened. But still.

I am somewhat teasing you. Since the first time you saw him naked was when Emmett and I started stripping him to try to control the bleeding from the bullet wounds. That boy is beyond lucky! One bullet hit him close to his heart, barely missing it. The other went through his butt. Yeah. His butt. He will NEVER live that down! We try to make it as manageable as possible. We always joked about bad shit happening, why not do it now?

Okay, I will try to behave. You know he laughs at that.

A side note, it truly is sad that that bullet had to move. That was the bullet that might make him unable to walk. It hit his left hip then went into his spine. He is one unlucky man there!

Like I said before, you have been with him through everything. Mom has defended him and you throughout the case and with your help, you both were awarded a settlement. But, his medical bills will be paid for life. Technically, you are set for college and could buy a house or apartment depending on where you choose to go. But you are smart enough, you should get a full ride like your Mom and I did. We would support you if you moved cross country like we did as well. We want you to be happy.

Paul is likely going to be behind in school. We talked about this and you thought we would be mad at you for continuing your friendship with him. While not one of my proudest moments as your father, I told you off.

I realized afterward, I never fully explained what happened to me. And why I graduated from school with your Mom's class instead of the year ahead like I should have and why Charlie never cared. Let me tell you if it was about any other reason, but sickness, therapies, or my court shit, it would not have happened. Believe me, we went to court and different doctors or therapy a lot. Nor with Carlisle and Esme. Or Evelyn for that matter. They were reasonably strict about school. Similar to how Mom and I are. I felt like a failure as a Dad but you understood. I was never more proud of you then when you told me that life sometimes sucks, but it doesn't have to mean you aren't going to make the most of it. And that you forgave me and loved me very much. We had not been on the same page and we needed better communication to get there. It was a shock, but a good one. When you hugged me, I pulled you into my chest and cried. We both did.

We became closer and you became closer with your Mom also. We grew as a family and loved it. I was proud that you made our already great family better. I never thought that was even possible.

You plan on taking AP classes in high school. I can't believe that you will be in high school next year. How did this happen? My princess is growing up and that makes me think we should not have let you skip kindergarten. I am not ready for you to be this close to being in high school and college.

Forgot to tell you about what you know about your life as we know it. The McCarty's and our family all moved to Forks. It was determined that Emmett could not leave me and our budding bromance and Rosalie could not leave her idiot husband. Her words, though I agree. So, after graduating college with our degrees in Peds for me, General Practitioner for Emmett, and Lawyers for Mom and Rosalie, the office that Mom worked at loved Forks and the area. There were no real good lawyers in the area that are not an almost three-hour drive. A community-wide questionnaire was sent out to La Push, Forks, Port Angeles, and the surrounding areas to see if it was something that would be welcomed. The response was overwhelmingly positive. There was one lawyer in town, but he was related to Downing and as crooked as they came. Jason Jenks is still in jail for his law offenses including trying to threaten Great Granny Evie. That man is lucky to be alive after that.

So the practice for Cullen and McCarthy was established in Forks near the high school. Mom wanted the students to have access to the firm if there were issues. Lots of kids decided to go to law school because of the love and support they got from your Mom and Aunt Rose.

Your Mom and I bought the house across the street from your grandparents. And a month after we bought that house, the house next door to us went up for sale. Emmett and Rosalie bought that one. They are all on the smaller side, especially with the amount of money that both families make. But, we all wanted to be more family-centered then house centered. Both homes are modeled after Cape Cods, but ours are bigger. Four bedrooms upstairs, two bedrooms upstairs. One full bathroom on each floor. Fully furnished basement. Lots of room. We all could have bought bigger and more expensive homes, but we wanted to be closer to your grandparents. Emmett did not want to be alone. Rosalie wanted a babysitter for her kid. Which she one of them and that is Emmett. He is the biggest kid of them all!

You asked me recently if I wished we had another child. To be honest, you were perfect for us and we wanted to give you everything that I did not have for the last several years of my childhood. Would a sibling for you have made it so you were loved less? No. But we just didn't want that. If you were a boy, we probably would have tried for a girl. But since I had you, I was done. While I had wanted a big family, I came to realize that the three of us were as close to perfect as we would get. So, I don't regret only having you. You are a great child and I am forever grateful for you. I love you, Eve!

I have always been under the thought that if we were meant for a bigger family, we would have had it. God gives us what we need and can handle. For that I am thankful!

On that note, I love you very much and want the best for you. Thank you for reading this. I hope it helps you to understand things better. Thank you for being my Baby Bird.

I Love You Always-

Dad

September 13th, 2023

Dear High School Senior Who Keeps Changing Her Name:

This is your Daddy. You know, the man that helped you come into this world eighteen years ago today. I know that you are not looking forward to reading this letter, but keep in mind I am sleep deprived of your siblings' antics. I swear, that you never gave us the trouble that they do! Why did your Mom and I think we could handle this? We were not smart. But I love your brother and sister just as much as you. Even though they are rotten! Don't tell them I said that!

Since we are on the topic of your brother and sister, YOU helped pick their names. SO I do not want to hear that you think that they are not the second and third best names ever. But, honestly, they are great names that you picked. I was really worried when you started the conversation with names like ABCDE, La-a, Orange or Yellow Jello, and 4444s. Your Mom and I were close to picking our own names. You literally had one more day and we were going to pick.

Our names would have been Cadence Esther Emilia and Christopher Elijah Ethan. The more I think about it the more I think that you were just waiting for the right names to fit their personalities. You nailed the naming game. Almost too good. Then again, several people in Paul's family are having babies. So you have been to a ton of baby showers with your Mom and Aunt Vanessa.

I share my birthday with your sister and brother. It is funny how that worked out.

Bellaria Esme Elizabeth Cullen. You pretty much named her after you, without it being your name. Your Mom was happy about the first name. Little Aria is a beautiful little girl in her own right. She has Mom's brown eyes and my unfortunate hair. She has no choice but to be a fighter with your brother and their friends mainly being boys.

Emmett's boys are just too much sometimes. It still seems odd that that man has kids. Landon, Lincoln, and Lysander are his three boys. His daughter, Lila Rose is ALL GIRL. And the baby. The poor boy falls for her. That is not going to end well. Emmett already has his guns polished. Charlie has been showing him "proper technique". The funny part is Lila seems to really like your brother. He treats her just like he should. Like Paul treats you. Cullen men and their women fall fast and hard and have eyes for nobody else.

Anderson Carlisle Charles Cullen is the middle and misunderstood child, who protects Aria to a fault. He is my little twin though. All Cullen through and through. Or Platt I should say. You know what I mean. Since we all know that I look like Grandma Elizabeth, I guess that it is Platt, right? I hate that I never know family tree stuff. Drew is so much a little man that it really is scary. Yes, his name means Manly. Thanks, oldest child. Really and truly.

But when you told Mom and me the names you picked you told us what made you pick them.

"Dad, you said that if you would have picked a name for yourself other than Edward, it would have been Andrew. In my mind, because that was what you would have wanted rather than Edward had Ma not said that it sounded wrong saying it to you. So, he is your son and thus, Anderson." I did not realize that you knew I wanted to be Andrew. That made total sense.

As for the things that I am most proud of you for. There are plenty. While you may only be seventeen, this is your last year of high school. The more that I think about it, the more I think we should have kept you in your actual grade. But, I know you would not be as happy.

You and Paul are beyond happy that this is your last year of high school. You both got accepted in a lot of colleges already, many full rides. You both wanted to stay local since it will be easier for Paul to keep many of his doctors and therapists. You are starting at the University of Washington's Forks campus. Which works out well. You and Paul can stay at home and not pay for room and board. Also, they allowed you both to start taking summer courses in your junior year. You both have done well with all your courses whether high school or college. And you have handled the responsibility of talking to different teachers or professors when you needed a day off for court or other things. One professor had an attitude that if you missed class for any reason, you should quit. I was proud when you told him politely,

"Mr. Morena, I have to testify in a trial. I am not going to a beach day. Here is the paperwork from District Attorney Garrett Larson. This excuses me from school and/or work. Take it up with D.A. Larson if you have any questions. So what assignments will I miss in the two days I won't be here?"

Of course, there was a pop quiz both days, but after discussing it with the dean, they agreed that it was unreasonable to think that you would not go to court when you are court-ordered to appear. You went from failing back to a strong A-. Which for a high schooler is fantastic!

Our families are so proud of you both. You, my daughter, have made being a parent almost too easy. Drew and Aria are showing us the ins and outs of how to not think too highly of our parenting. Rolls eyes.

You and Paul are wanting to be lawyers. This was not surprising to me. You both have the drive to push through and get it done. Paul had wanted to be a doctor but was worried about the long term ramifications to his already stressed body. He had asked me to go talk to his doctors with him and see if they thought it was a reasonable career choice. I went with him and Uncle Jacob. While anything is possible, he talked with his doctors and after the discussion, Paul thought that being a lawyer would be better. Even if he needed his cane, crutches or wheelchair, those things were easy to accommodate. Buildings were all handicapped accessible these days and if he needed to go into a room with some stairs, there were not many of them. He could easily get up and walk it or have help to get over it. That might not be the case as a doctor. If he went into a field that he needed to do surgeries, he needed to be on his feet. Pain or not. Whether he could stand or not. While it is not fair that he wanted to be a doctor, it would not be fair to his potential patient that could possibly get injured or worse die if he was not on his A-game. There are too many variables in the medical field to be adding more to the mix.

I am happy to report that after he was angry for two days, he has been better since. Knowing Paul as I do, he just needed to get the anger of his choices being taken away from him out and from you, again. I know he would never hurt you. He just needs to get it out or it would be worse. He wanted to go to Yale with you like your Mom and I did. You have some great memories of the time we spent there. But whether you go to the University of Washington, Forks campus or Yale, it does not matter. What matters is that you learn and you get your degree. Past that, I just want you both to be happy. As happy as you can be. Life is not perfect, but you need to do what you can to make the most of it, my Bird.

I know I have said this a million times, but I am proud of you. You may not have been a part of the original plan when you were born, but I will never say that you came at the wrong time. God gave you to us right when we needed you. And he gave me your sister and brother when we needed them cause I am not going to handle you being in college well. Even if you are still living at home.

I don't know why, but I feel like you and Paul are going to be married as soon as you turn eighteen. He wanted to talk to me "man to man". That talk ended with him asking me if once you turned eighteen he could marry you. I asked him if he had a ring and he did. It was his Grandma Sarah's wedding set. I know you tend to like white gold or silver better than yellow, but other than that I think that the ring would be a good fit for you. A simple and small blue sapphire surrounded by small white diamonds in a flower design with a thin yellow gold band. I know that you will love it. And I have a feeling that a year from today you will marry him. Charlize Black. Charlize Cullen-Black. That has a great ring to it. Not that I would force you to keep the Cullen name, my Bird. I just want you to be happy and will do everything in my power to make it happen.

I love you, Charlize. More than words can say.

Love Always-

Daddy

September 14th, 2024

My Darling Charlize,

I was wrong a year ago yesterday. You did not want to get married on your birthday. Apparently, getting married on Friday the thirteenth is a no go in your book. Also, depending on who you ask you have to be eighteen and a day old to get married. Either way, I am beyond excited for you. So, you waited a day.

I am sure that the wedding planners were not sure what to do with themselves. They had to wait about a whole year before your wedding. I know that they kept spinning since they got used to weddings like your Mom's and mine where you had a week or so to plan. Several people in town loved the wedding that we had and there was a side business for the women involved. They made decent money with it too. Real wedding planners were not happy about it. After a few years, people started to wait longer which was fine for Mamaw, Alice, and Angela. Maybe you should do that when you grow up. Not really. I love the idea of you being a lawyer.

Paul wanted to be married on the beaches of La Push, overlooking James Island. He wanted the ocean and the forests to be surrounding the two of you. If the weather is nice that is the plan. If it is not, the plan is for us to move everything to the Billy Black Community Center. Named in honor of his grandpa, Jake's dad. He would be proud of you and Paul. He loved you both. He always knew that you were going to be his granddaughter. He told me before your Mom and I married.

"Edward, one way or another, there will be a Swan girl in my family. Whether it is Bella or your daughter, it is going to happen. Get used to the idea." Grandpa Billy said with a laugh.

Looking back, he was right. Sadly he won't be here to see it in person. He died just after you and Paul got engaged. He knew his work was done. He missed your Grandma Sarah and had a ton of medical issues. Complications from diabetes were the cause of his death. But know that he and Grandma Sarah and Great Granny Evie will be watching from heaven.

You are going to be a beautiful bride. You are going to wear a white Quileute wedding dress that your Grandma-in-law and mother-in-law both wore to their weddings. I remember Vanessa wearing hers and she looked beautiful. I saw pictures of Sarah and she looked beautiful as well. You are really taking an interest in being a part of the Quileute Tribe and I am proud of you. Remember that you are now Quileute by marriage. You are no longer a pale face after today!

Remember that your Mom and I raised you to be strong. That you do not need a man to be happy, that the man is supposed to add to your life not take from it. He is supposed to honor and cherish you every day. Marriage is not for the weak. There will be fights and trials. Sadly with Paul's issues stemming from the shooting accident, there are going to be more bad days than good days. And that is okay. It is okay to get frustrated with him or at each other. God knows your Mom and I do it all the time. Carlisle and Esme do. Charlie and his new wife Sue as well.

Yeah, Poppa Charlie has a new wife in Grandma Sue. They were old friends and her first husband was one of Charlie's best friends until Harry died of a heart attack. Your Mom and I are happy that they are both happy.

I need to get going. My baby Bird is getting married in about an hour and I need to look the part. I love you. Thank you for being my princess and allowing me to walk you down the aisle.

Whichever one you choose.

You are going to have a beautiful life. Full of laughter and tears. Full of joy and pain. But I know that you are ready to face the world. Go to college, decide where you will live. Give your Mom and I grandbabies. Yes, we want them. No, they don't have to share your birthday or mine and your sister and brothers. And you can wait for a few years if you can. If a baby comes, we will love them with everything we have. Just like everyone loved you. You bring light into the darkness. Just like any of your children will.

May God's love and peace within you guide you through your life.

Love always-

Daddy

As I read the words that Daddy put on the pages, I was in awe of this man. He knew at an early age that I was most likely going to marry early and seemed to make some sort of peace with it. I am not sure that I could do that for my own daughter.

I knew that I was loved and wanted. There was no denying that my birth was not at the most opportune time, but he saw it as the perfect time.

There was anger, happiness, and love. Anger with the whole Paul getting shot and him almost losing me. I felt that anger. I knew it was not at me, but the man who was stupid enough to do that.

Tears were shed and laughs were had. I think that I preferred this way over reading by myself. Then again, I might have peed my pants with the play by play commentaries from my almost father-in-law and eye rolls from my almost mother-in-law. Maybe for the sake of everyone and their underwear, this was for the best.

"You know that I have always loved you and always will. No matter what anyone else says, including your mother, brother, and sister, you have been an amazing daughter. You made me think that I could have another child. I must have been delusional. Love those kids, but you have always been a dream. I sometimes pinch myself because I do not think that this is my life. Our life. I am a Dad of three, my oldest is getting married, in college. And I am thirty-nine, while my beautiful wife is twenty." Daddy says with a laugh. Mom likes to pretend that she is barely old enough to drink. Daddy lets her get away with that. Hell, we all do.

"Daddy, thank you for this. This is amazing. I am lucky that you are my Daddy. I never worried if you loved me. I knew that you did and would fight for me. Thank you for loving me and being there for me. Thank you for helping make Paul the man that he is. I know that you, Papaw Carlisle, and Poppa Charlie were instrumental in helping him be who he is. I am sure that was not easy. I love you, Daddy." I say as I give him a huge hug. He softly laughs and pulls me closer.

"My Birdie, you are more than welcome. Thank you for being my princess and for making me a Daddy. It is one of the best things about my life. Having your mom as my wife, you, Aria, and Drew as my children. I could not have asked for a better life. I love you, princess..." Daddy is cut off by a knock on the door. "Come in." He said.

Poppa Charlie comes in at that point with a smile. "I was told that my baby girl needs me. Something about a lot of letters and she needed me to help her read mine." He said with a blush in his cheeks.

"Of course, Pops. I will leave you two to it! I need to get ready and make sure that the groom and his father stay in line. I love you, Birdie. Take care of our girl, Pops." Daddy and Poppa shake hands and as Daddy leaves, Poppa says. "With my life." and I just know that he means it.

We wait until Daddy leaves and I get the letter that Poppa wrote to me. I look at him and smile.

"You have no idea how much this means to me, Poppa. I love you."

"I love you too, Charlize. Always have and always will." And with that, I get into his letter.

Poppa Charlie is a man of few words. But when he speaks, it means more than some who are always talking. Myself included.

Ten words from Poppa Charlie mean like one hundred from anyone else.

And with that in mind, I start to read his letter. Knowing this might be the letter that pushes me the most. Other than Paul's.

So I started to read Poppa's letter.

September 14th, 2024

Dear Charlize,

Today, I am at a loss for words. You turned eighteen yesterday and today, you are marrying your life long love. It is amazing just how much like your Mom you are. It has been a huge blessing to be a part of your life and to watch you grow up. I hope that over the years, I have taught you something. As you know, I am not known for my ability to be overly talkative. But I wanted to say a few words to you before you walk towards being Mrs. Charlize Black. Or Mrs. Charlize Cullen-Black. I don't know what you will do. As long as you are happy, I am happy for you.

I don't know if you ever really met your Grandmother Renee. She was your Mom's mom. She left your Mom and me a long time ago because she was no longer happy in Forks. She thought that the town, your Mom, and I were holding her back from living her best life. So, she moved all over the country. Eventually staying in Jacksonville, Florida when she married a baseball player named Phil Dwyer, I think around the time you were born. Maybe a year or so later. Her happiness was short-lived. Phil was no nice man. While he had money, he would hurt her. That is all I will say about that. Eventually, she retaliated and killed him in what she called self-defense or Florida's Castle Law. There is no real way that Castle Law would work when the man you killed is in bed asleep and drugged. So, she is in jail. I know that your Dad talked to you about what he had to do against his real father. Charlize, I have never had an issue with him killing that man. He got what he deserved. I would have done it if I could have.

I wanted to tell you that life is not always easy. It is full of ups and downs that make no sense at all. But, they, in the end, are worth it. Without Renee, I would not have had your Mom and I would not have had you, Bellaria, and Anderson. I think that the four of you are pretty amazing.

Whatever you decide to do, do the best that you can. Love with all your heart. Laugh with all your might. You will make mistakes but as long as you learn from them, then that is what it is about. Paul will not be a perfect husband. He is going to piss you off. But know that Carlisle pisses off Esme and they have a better marriage than most. Your parents too. Some of the fights they have had over the years have been comical. Especially the closer you got to high school and graduating, your Daddy was thinking that they made a huge mistake allowing you to skip a grade. That man is too much sometimes. He is a little extra when it comes to you. All in love.

Thank you, Charlize, for allowing me the honor of being your Poppa. It has been one of the biggest joys of my life. I love you so much!

May God bless you on your wedding day and throughout your wedding.

Love always,

Poppa Charlie

I think I am overstimulated. Too many emotions going on overdrive and I am at a loss for words. Thankfully, I think Poppa Charlie understands. He just sits there and lets me process. One of the many things I love about him. He does not hover, but if I need him he will be there for me.

I look over at him and we just sit there.

"Thank you for being my Poppa. I wish I could tell you all the things that I learned from you. But, we do not have that long. Thank you for loving me. Thank you for being here for me. Thank you for raising my Mom to be the woman she is, who in turn raised me to be the woman I am now. Thank you for loving me enough to take Paul in and help him to be the man he is today. Understanding his issues and limitations are not his fault. For understanding that he is man enough that when he is wrong to take responsibility for that wrong. Just like me. Thank you for hanging with me today. I am not really sorry that I never wrote your letter. I liked us hanging out more, Poppa." I hugged him.

"I love this too, sweet girl. I love you more than words can say. I should get going. You have another letter to read and he can't be here." He laughs and leaves.

That is right! I can't talk to him! It is a good thing I remembered to get him a gift or two.

I asked Jake if he would help me make a chess set for him out of maple. He loves that game and I thought it would be a fun father-daughter-in-law bonding time. Boy was it ever! We made everything from the board to each of the pieces. Some were easier than others. The kings and queens the hardest. But, instead of being regular, mine had wolves in them like the legends for the Black side and Swans for the white like my Mom's side. I really hope that he likes it.

When we were done, Jake and I worked on a maple table and chairs for it for our little house on the Reservation. I helped design it and he taught me how to do different aspects of it. It was a great learning experience. He won't be getting the gifts until we get home since that would be a lot of transporting back and forth and nobody has time for that.

Our home is a smaller one but perfect for what we need. The one-story home is nestled in the woods and has a rustic cabin feel to it. It has a natural dark wood color on the outside and lots of windows. While it is in the woods, there is an area that can be used to plant vegetables. I am really excited about that. The front porch is welcoming and I can't wait to read and do my crafts on it. I have rocking chairs and tables in mind already to go there! There is a sliding glass door both for the front and back doors. Four bedrooms and two bathrooms not far from the ocean. How did we luck out with an ocean view while having privacy? Joshua Uley was moving out and his son Sam did not want the house as he already had his own. Ironically next to the Clearwaters. Sam was the man that helped give my parents their dream wedding. Talk about irony. That was supposed to be a good thing for the young couple. I am sure that everyone hates it now. But, it's fine. Paul and I will have a beautiful ocean and forest view every day. A longer commute to Forks, but worth it in the end.

I am sidetracking myself. On to my husband's letter! I don't want to read it by myself. Wait a minute...maybe we can read our letters together tonight. I love that idea!

I ask my Mom to tell him not to read his letter and she goes and finds him. When she comes back she tells me that Paul has not gotten my letter yet, but he wants to meet me at the house so we can read them together and pray together. What a sweet idea.

When that was agreed to, I start to get ready. I shower and wash my hair and body quickly. After I am done, I dry off and lotion myself then put on my bride outfit of sweatpants and a button-up of Paul's so I can get dressed easier.

The hairstylist that did my Mom's hair at her wedding with Dad, Kim, was there to do mine as well. She does my hair, making sure to put the Swan comb in. Miniature sunflowers are braided into my hair and bun. I am happy with how my hair looks. Pretty but different, yet still respectful of my new heritage. My dress is put on carefully and any hairs out of place fixed. Then my makeup is put on and I finally can look at myself. I am speechless. I have to not cry. I about break into tears when I hear my Daddy come into the room.

"You look beautiful, Baby Bird. Who is no longer my baby. That makes me sad, but so happy that we are here. Paul is a great man. You deserve the best and I know that he will give it to you. I heard that we have to take you to your new home. So you can read your letter?" I nod at Daddy and he kisses my forehead.

"Very well. Let's head there then. I love you, Charlize." He smiles as he takes my hand and escorts me to the car we are using. Like he always does, he opens the door for me and shuts me in before he gets into his side of the car. He drives to my house. We were on the Res, at a family friend of Jake's, Embry's house. Paul was getting ready at his parents' house. I had wanted to get ready at the house but wanted to be close to the action.

"Close your eyes. Trust me, it is a good surprise." I hear Daddy say. "Okay, Daddy."

We get to the house and Daddy helps me out and guides me wherever I am going. I go up the stairs to the porch and am being sat down. Am I on a rocking chair? That makes me very happy if I am. I hear a camera clicking and soft talking. I hear more footsteps coming towards me. I feel a hand on my shoulder, a hand that I know is Paul's. That makes me smile.

I guess that he is also sitting down. My hand is picked up and put in Paul's hand. I start to laugh and am trying to not cry but it is so hard. I feel a sheet being put up between Paul and I. I feel Paul's hand leave me. Papers are put into my hand and Jake tells me to open my eyes to read my letter.

I do as I am told and start to read my letters.

September 14th, 2024

My Dear Wife,

It feels so right to say that! While we may not be old in the scheme of things, we have been through quite a tale already. I am grateful every day that the Spirits and Taha Aki find me worthy of a woman like you. You make me the happiest man in the world. Our Fathers' would say different, but trust me in that I am happier.

There is nothing that I would not try to give you if I could. I want the best for you and our family. What you don't know is that we had other options for houses. Some which might have been way bigger than the house that I picked for us. One nearly three times the size. But, it was not in a quiet or peaceful area. The beach was farther away. No woods. Loud and crazy neighbors. But, I knew that we would not have peace.

While being near the woods again will be an adjustment for me, it will be good for us. We need to have faith that Taha Aki will take care of us like He already has. He has blessed me with you and our little growing family, which someday will include little ones if He wills it.

I have a gift for you but it is at the house. Dad and I already talked and he let me know that your gift for me will be there waiting as well. I know that I am blessed beyond measure that you will be my wife. As hot-headed and stubborn as I can be.

What the devil made for evil God will make good. I am not sure where in the Bible that is, but that sums us up. Things don't always go well, but we make them work.

I would not still be here if you had not been in my life. I would have died after that idiot shot me. Or tried to shoot you. Had you died, I would have followed you soon after. Nothing would have kept me from you. You are my love and my life.

My goals are to make sure you are happy and loved.

I love you, Charlize Esmerie Evelyn Cullen Black. Until my heart stops beating.

Love Your Husband,

Paul Jacob Black

I am trying to hold back tears as I read the second letter.

My Dear Wife,

Apparently, you had a very busy day reading and writing letters. I did not, instead, I was trying to get your gifts ready and the beach ready for our wedding and patch luck. I am beyond blessed that you agreed to be my bride. Not only because you are the best woman in the world. But, you want to help make my tribe and my people better. I will never be able to thank you enough.

The gifts that I have for you are here. I had help with them from both of our Dads, your Papaw Carlisle and Poppa Charlie. Know that going in, please. I know that my Dad helped you with my gifts, and I am more than excited to see what you two have been up to. It was hard to share time with you. But I am sure it was for a good cause.

As for your gifts, other than the front porch ones, they are in the bedroom. Whether you want to see them now or when we come back from being married is your choice. While it would be great to have the others see our reactions since we had so much help from them, I kind of want to keep you to myself. The choice is up to you, Dear. No right or wrong answer as long as we get married.

I was happy to hear that you wanted to read our letters together. I am glad that I was not given your letter until right before that was decided or I would have already read it. I love you, Charlize.

I want nothing more than to walk with you to our next step in our lives. I want to make you my wife more than anything. I need to take care of you and our family, whenever it comes.

Kwop kilawtley.

Paul

I cry. I am going to need more makeup. I hear Paul clearing his throat like he is trying not to cry. I know that sound all too well. When he asked me to marry him he did the same thing. When he was in pain from being shot he did that as well. I did well I guess.

"Do you want to see your gifts now? Especially since you are already using one, Char?" Jake asks me.

I can only nod.

Daddy stands me up and I see the chair I had been sitting in. It was a handmade maple rocking chair with a natural stain. On the top, it has my name on it. With hearts around it. It was beautiful. I see a second which I am sure Paul is on.

"The chairs are beautiful! Thank you, Paul and everyone! This is wonderful! Just as I wanted! I can't believe it! Thank you!" I jump into Daddy's arms and he laughs.

"Of course my sweet girl. You want to see the rest? What about you Paul?" Daddy asks him.

I am not looking at Paul, but he responds by saying yes and I agree.

I hug Jake, Papaw, and Poppa and we go inside. I hear Mom, Vanessa, and Mamaw quietly talking. Aria and Drew also are here, trying to behave. Aunt Eden and Uncle C.J. as well.

I go into the house and there is a hallway. To the left is a kitchen with the table and chairs that I made with Jake's help. The checkers and chess set is all set up. I hear Paul laugh.

"So...this is why I could not make my wife a table and chairs for the kitchen? Sneaky you two. Very sneaky! I love them!" I hear him laugh about the chess and checker pieces. "I love these! They are amazing! This is why I was not allowed to bring either of those games I take it, Dad?" I hear Jake laughing and a yeah. Guilty as charged.

I am careful to stay away from him so we do not see each other. We go into the dining room and

I notice another table and chairs set. This one is more formal than the one I made. It makes mine not look as good, but he has been woodworking since he was like six or seven. He should be better than me. The tables and chairs are all made of the same wood, maple. I love that they match!

His table has carvings on the top, of the forest and the sea, wolves, and ravens. A bonfire. James Island. On top of it, The Black Family is written on the top and among the bottom, is our wedding date. The chairs are sturdy and thicker than the ones I made. They have a smaller pattern of what is on the table on the two head chairs. It was beautiful. I am beyond speechless.

"This is better than I could have asked for. Thank you all. I love you all. Were you working on this here at the house?" I see Daddy nod.

"Thank you all. I love each piece! How long did this take you all?" I asked.

"Honestly, Paul has been working on everything for your wedding gifts for a long time. He wanted to make sure he could take care of you and knew that money would be tight when you two first married and wanted you to have nice furniture when you moved in. So, we have had many guys weekends just working on them. A lot of beers were had. Some things had to be redone because we measured wrong. Or he was not happy with them. It was a lot of work, but seeing your face makes it worth it. We love you, Charlize. We want you to have the best. I am glad you enjoyed what you have seen so far." I was confused by them so far.

"What do you mean so far? There is more?" I was shocked.

"Go into your room. That is where the rest is." Daddy says. He looks torn.

"Eddie, maybe you should not be a part of that seeing process. Let's get these kids married! They are due at the beach in ten minutes! Let's move!" I hear Uncle Emmett yell.

"That is probably a good idea. It is their room. I don't want to think about what might be done there tonight." Daddy is trying to not cry. I go to him and put my arms around him.

"I know this must not be easy for you, Daddy. You will always be my Daddy and the first man who loved me. Probably the man who loves me best. Don't tell Paul that. You each love me differently. Thank you for being my Daddy and making Paul and me who we are. I love you." I kiss his cheek and hold him tighter.

He smiles and wipes the tears from my eyes. "Let's find the ladies to make your makeup not run. I will meet you in a few minutes. Love you my Bird." He kisses my forehead and walks away.

Mom walks in and has makeup ready. She takes the old off and puts the new on. She kisses my cheek and with a silent smile, we get up. We walk to the path to the wedding on the beach. I see the chairs with hunter green bows on the back. I wanted the color to match the trees. I think it was pretty. Aunt Eden hands me my wedding bouquet and Mom and Daddy are at the start of the aisle.

Paul is halfway up and I see him facing A-ka-lat kneeling in prayer. Jake and Vanessa are next to him with their hands on his shoulders. It is such a wonderful moment. The shaman, family friend Quil Ateara, is waiting at the front of the altar. After several minutes, the music starts. Paul wanted a traditional wedding song played on the drums. I thought it was a lovely idea.

Paul rises and hugs Vanessa and Jake. Quil is in front of the altar that Paul, our Dads, and my Grandpas made. Once the ceremony is done, it is going to our house. I have just the spot in the front yard where I will see it often. Quil asks everyone to stand and those there do. Quil says that we are doing something different since it is a labor of love for our relationship. That each parent helped to raise the other's child. Jake and Vanessa go to the front and I am walked towards Paul with my Mom and Daddy. When we get to Paul, Mom kisses my cheek and goes to her seat. Then, Paul, Daddy and I finish our walk. When we get to the front, Daddy kisses my cheek and hugs both Paul and me.

Quil and Jake take turns with our vows. I don't remember all of the words, but there is talk about love and hope, the future of our family and tribe, our ancestors and their place in our lives, as well as that we are to take care of each other. Not that we did not do that already.

When the vows are read, Paul is asked to kiss his bride. And kiss me he does! When we are done, he picks me up in a bear hug and spins me around.

When we are announced as Paul and Charlize Black, it makes my heart sing for joy! I kiss you again and we run up the aisle. When we get to the end, we stand and greet everyone that came, my parents and his next to us. I am grateful to not be alone. Many members of the tribe are here to welcome me into the family and to bless our marriage and future children. Many gifts are given to us and we give gifts back to those who are here, as part of the tradition. When we are done meeting the guests, we make our way to the community center where the reception is going to be. It is a simple reception with a pot luck kind of feel to it. We eat and dance until our feet are sore. I can't imagine how bad it would be had I worn high heels instead of ballet flats!

Paul and I talk with the people who came from the tribe. Most of them are accepting of me and have known me all or most of my life. There are a few of the elders who are not impressed that Paul married outside of the tribe, but he and I politely tell them how little we care about their opinion about our marriage. They are not happy, but Jake and Vanessa say that we handled them well. They were purists. Only a 100% Quileute wife would have been good enough for the future chief. We did more today to help our cause then if we had not stood our ground.

When it is time to leave, we thank everyone and they send us home. I want to help, but the families are adamant that we go home and see the rest of the gifts Paul had for me. I was not going to argue with it and we take Paul's truck home. It feels so good to say that we are going home. When we make it home, Paul carries me into the house. I say a silent prayer that he does not hurt himself. Thankfully, he is smart enough to put me down just inside the house.

We go to the bedroom and he has me close my eyes. I do and he brings me into our room. I hear the door open and we walk into the room. I hear him light matches for what I assume are candles. He tells me to open my eyes and I start to gasp. I am in awe.

The bed has a beautiful head and footboard in matching maple. The headboard has the same carved wolves, ravens, forests, James Island, sunflowers, and ocean that the table has. Our names and today's date. I am in awe.

There are three dressers, two tall ones and one short one. The short one has a mirror on top of it. The mirror has a simple row of sunflowers. The dressers have sunflowers on them. I am crying from the amount of love I feel.

"I...can't...Paul...Thank...you...I...love you…" I say in between happy tears. He is next to me and holding me.

"I love you, Charlize. You are my love and what makes this life worth living. Without you, I have nothing. You are my imprint. My mate. My soul mate. I look forward to spending the rest of our lives together. Building memories and love. I love you. Kwop kilawtley, my dear." Paul says as he kisses me. And so we start the journey of our lives together. One step at a time.


	19. Letters To My Love Epilogue

Epilogue:

Edward on his and Bella's Fiftieth Wedding Anniversary

June 24th, 2055

When I married my beautiful wife fifty years ago today, I never thought that my life would be where it is now. I am blessed beyond measure.

I worked a job that I loved every day at the Forks Community Physicians. We were blessed to have provided many jobs and served the community at large. Emmett and I had two offices, one in Forks and one in La Push. Bella and Rosalie were able to do what they loved. We were all happy.

While they are older, Esme and Carlisle are still here and enjoying life. They actually live in their in-law apartment while Bellaria lives with her family in the main house. Charlie added on to his house and Anderson and his family live there. Charlize and Paul are the farthest away from Bella and me, but she lives less than thirty minutes away, on the reservation.

True to form, Anderson met the love of his life, Lila Rose McCarty when they were babies. Emmett was not thrilled. Neither were her brothers when he asked for permission to marry her. I was scared that they were going to kill Anderson! Thankfully, they did not kill or harm him. They married later in life. After college and two of their children were born. They have four children, Scott Landon, Sophia Lauren, Seth Levi, and Samuel Lawrence. Scott and Sophie were born while they were in college, Seth, and Sam after they got married. Anderson and Lila are both lawyers at the Black, Cullen, and McCarty Law Firm. Scott and Seth are lawyers at the family practice in Forks. Sam and Sophia are a dentist and a doctor in town. They all make us proud. Each is married and has children of their own. They provided Bella and me, sixteen great-grandchildren.

Bellaria met her love next door as well. She is now Bellaria Cullen McCarty. She and Lysander married the day after her eighteenth birthday when he was twenty-one. She got pregnant on her wedding night and true to form, they gave all their children very interesting names. Raina Hope and Harper Peace were born eight months later. Making Irish twins out of the already twins were Destiny Grace and Goodwin Fuller. Nobody understands any of the names picked. But, they do fit them. Fuller wants to be a police chief like Poppa Charlie was and is well on his way there. Grace is a lawyer. Peace is a doctor. Hope, she is undecided like her mother but became a teacher working at Forks High School. Bellaria stayed home with the kids while Lysander went to school to be a dentist. He has a practice in town, which is great. Bellaria has not had to work, but helps out at his office. Each of the kids is married and have children of their own. That clan gave me fourteen great-grandchildren.

Paul and Charlize live in La Push with their little Tribe. They went to college to be lawyers, but there were a couple of hurdles in the way. They had their own honeymoon babies. Ahanu Manawa Asher and Anouk Neyeli Poppy were born eight months after their wedding day. Unlike Bellaria, they waited two years to have more children. Twins ran in that family. When Aquene Olathe Rose and Akikta Hongvi Abel were born I thought they were done. Nope, I was wrong. Akando Enapay Asa and Angeni Catori Daisy were born. Paul got fixed and they had one more just to make fun of everyone. Almost a year after, Charlize was pregnant again, this time, Anevay Halona Violet was born and they were done.

Two of the kids wanted to follow their parents and are lawyers, Ahanu, and Akikta, they specialize in Native American rights and Family Law. Anouk and Aquene are teachers on the Reservation. Akando is an architect and has been working on getting La Push more up to date with codes, buildings, and roads. Angeni runs the community center and is a social worker. Anevay is a primary care doctor and works at the La Push Community Hospital and the La Push branch of Cullen and Black General Practitioners office. There was no hospital on La Push, so Anevay was able to get funding for it and started it. That was one of the best days of my life, knowing that she will be responsible for helping so many in the future. While I am proud of Anevay, I am equally proud of each of my children, grandchildren, and great-grandchildren. They are keeping our good names throughout the greater area.

They are all married and I have thirty great-grandchildren just from Charlize and Paul. It is really hard to keep track of them sometimes! I am lucky that most of them stayed local. Some moved to Port Angeles or Forks, but most of Charlize's are still on the Reservation. It is comforting to know that we have such a wonderful family that loves each other and is loved.

With the help of our children and grandchildren, we were able to grow the firm and have a second location on the Reservation. Paul and Charlize make a great team there, and the locals use them for everything. There was a huge issue with Tribal lands and a corporation tried to illegally take them away. They wanted to use it for drug smuggling and human trafficking. It was truly horrific. The same family that tried to kidnap those kids years ago were involved. I am not sure what came of it other than those responsible are in jail and there are new laws that protect the lands in question.

Paul and Jacob were joint chiefs of the tribe until about twenty years ago. Jacob wanted to teach Paul while he was alive how to run things and it has worked well for them because he did not want Paul to have to learn the hard way. When there was a handover of the tribe to Paul, he was able to handle the responsibility and Charlize and Paul helped the tribe grow so much over the years. Jacob did a great job, but it was easier with Paul and Charlize being lawyers, lots of costs were saved and that saved the tribe a lot of money which was reinvested into other needed items. Thankfully, Jacob has taken care of himself and has almost none of the issues that his father had. They still live in the house that Jacob was raised in that their children were raised in. Anouk and Ahanu are both learning the jobs of the chief and are going to share the title of Chief when Paul is ready to step down. I know that Anouk and Ahanu will both do a great job when that time comes.

Emmett and Rosalie are still next door to us and their other two children moved to Seattle and Los Angeles. They want to move, but the other two have no kids or plans for it. So it makes more sense to stay here so they can spoil the grandchildren they have.

Retirement has done well for Carlisle, Esme, and Charlie. Sadly for Charlie, his wife Sue died several years ago in a car accident. When she died, he finished his term as Police Chief of Forks and retired after forty years on the force. He still works part-time, mainly election day and funerals, a few hours a week doing paperwork. It keeps him active.

Carlisle and Esme both volunteer with the La Push Community Hospital several times a month. They volunteer with the church we all go to and visit people in the hospital. Esme has a knitting group that she heads and there are several locations for their meetings. Several in La Push.

Bella and I are also retired. We still help run the law firms and private practices that we have with Emmett and Rosalie. Emmett and I have two offices, one in La Push and one in Forks. While we might have made more money in Port Angeles, La Push needed a local doctor's office. I did a lot of my work there while Emmett worked mainly in the Forks office. It worked for us for years until we decided to retire and hand over the practices to our kids. Rosalie and Bella bought out the lawyers who gave them the start-up money within ten years. I was unaware of it until they handed it over to the kids who were lawyers. They still are friendly in case we need bigger guns, otherwise, they stick to themselves. In La Push, it is Black and Cullen Law Offices. Since it was Charlize that really wanted to have offices there. It is next to the community center and they give kids safe options to work there and learn the trade. There have been several La Push kids that decided to be paralegals and lawyers because of them. It has been great to see.

Tonight, my family is having a party for my Isabella and me to celebrate our 50th anniversary. We are renewing our vows at the tree. I made another arch with my children and Bella is wearing the gown she wore on that special day. Everything is going to be the same, except way more people. It is amazing.

I look at what my life has been and though there have been a lot of heartaches and hurt, I would not trade it for the amazing things I have. I wish that my Mom was here to see what my life has become, but I know that she is watching over me.

Renee passed away while in jail. She got into a fight and lost. While it was sad for Bella, it was closure. Renee never wanted to be Bella's mother. Never cared about our marriage or children. Renee just wanted to have money in her account. We stopped caring. Charlie took care of the arrangements and had Renee cremated. I still have no idea what he did with her ashes and am happy that that woman can no longer be a thorn in our sides.

As I did with Charlize, I wrote letters to each of my other two children, many grandchildren, and great-grandchildren when they were born. With Anderson and Bellaria, I tried to write about the same amounts of letters as I did with Charlize, and came close. I think Charlize got one or two more than they did since she had to deal with Paul's shooting.

With the grandchildren and great-grandchildren, it is harder but I do what I can. Each one has their own book that they will get on their eighteenth birthday or wedding day. Since most of our family seems to marry shortly after turning eighteen.

I am surrounded by many members of my family as Bella and I get ready for our big day. We are together this time since we have already been happily married for 50 years. I can't believe how beautiful she still is. Nobody is more beautiful than she is to me. She hates it when I tell her or spoil her with little gifts. Little does she know that we are going for another honeymoon since I was not able to give her a proper one all those years ago. Honestly, we have been on several since, but it still is good to get away and spend quality time with my girl.

It is never quiet when the whole family is around. It is music to my ears. Because two people fell in love, all these lives have been made. I look around me and smile.

In my hand is a letter for my love. I will give it to her when we make it to the front of the aisle. Sadly, Pastor Weber will not be there, but his grandson and my Godson from our friends Angela and Ben, Caleb Edward will lead the ceremony. Ben took over the church for several years and Caleb then took over about ten years ago. Three generations of the same family running the same church is a wonderful thing to witness. Ben did our last vow renewal ceremony at our twenty-fifth anniversary.

When we are ready, I grab my beautiful bride's hand and we make our way to the ceremony site. The weather is not looking good so we are trying to make it fast. Adding to the hurry, I think one of Anouk's oldest daughters appears to be in labor. If all goes well, we will have our first two great-grandchildren today. Poor Takota. It looks like she is having hard labor. No matter how hard we try, she is adamant about being here. Her husband is the grandson of Jacob's friend Embry Call. Me, Jacob, and Embry have a bet going. Embry thinks that the kids will come with a thunderstorm and thus he should name them. Jacob thinks they will be born in the sun. Meanwhile, Bella and I think the first will make an appearance before the renewal is over. We have names all picked. Us for middle names. It is the parents' job to name the kids unless they agree otherwise.

Off in the distance, there is a clap of thunder. With that, everyone makes their way outside to our ceremony. We all get into position. Charlie, Esme, and Carlisle are in the front already. Our children and grandchildren everywhere. Old friends are mixed in. I take Bella's hand and we walk down the aisle for our third time, enjoying every minute of it. When we make it to the front, Bella hands over her sunflower and iris bouquet to Esme who is next to her. Carlisle is standing next to me, proud as can be. He looks nearly the same, other than the cane that he uses and his hair being gray.

Caleb is a great kid and I am proud that he is my Godson. He does a great job and pronounces us man and wife for the third time, and I take my bride and gently kiss her. We still have a great passionate love life, for which I am grateful, but the world does not need to see that.

I hand Bella her letter from me and she hands me one of my own. I am blessed to have this woman as my wife. We turn our heads and I see all the doctors around Takota. And hear a set of small cries.

"Damn it! Edward was right! Silly girl!" I laugh at Jacob's tantrum

"Love, you want to meet our great-grandchildren?" I look over to Bella.

"As long as you are next to me, I am always ready for whatever adventures this life throws at us. I love you, Edward. Always and forever." Bella says as she kisses my cheek.

We made our way to the center of attention. The newest Call kids.

"Now that the ceremony is over, I have an announcement to make!" I yell and everyone is quiet. "Sweet girl, you want to introduce the newest members of our family?" I ask her. She nods just as the ambulance gets here.

"I would like to introduce everyone to Annabelle Orenda and Elliott Menawa. Annabelle for great-great-grandma Elizabeth, great grandma's Isabella and Vanessa Anna, and Mom. Elliott for great-grandpa Embry and Edward. Sorry, Opi Jake. I was not going to do the whole four name thing." Lakota says and everyone laughs.

"It's alright. Happy Anniversary to Edward and Bella! Happy Birthday, Annabelle and Elliott! How does it feel to be married for fifty years and have great-grandchildren old man?" Jacob comes up and smacks me.

"Better than I could have ever dreamed. I am grateful for all this life has given me and if I died today, I would die a happy man. Until my heart stops beating, my love." I look over to Bella and kiss her head.

"I couldn't have said it better myself, sweetheart. Until my heart stops beating, I am a blessed woman." And life marches on. One day at a time. People being born and people dying. Through all the change this stays the same.

I would not change one single moment of my life, because it gave me all this love. My family. My friends.

Someday I will leave this place and be reunited with my Mom, Elizabeth. I pray that I have lived a life that she would be proud of me for living. Because I tried to live for both of us. She never got to see her grandchildren or great-grandchildren. I did my best so they all know her. As evident from Lakota including her in her daughter's name.

I made many mistakes in my life and am grateful that I have my family who loves me in spite of them. As I hear my granddaughter telling stories of people who have passed on as she goes into the ambulance, I know that I have done something right.

Thank God for small miracles. For my family. And for the letters from my love that I hold close to my heart. For the two new journals, I need to start. For the proof of my love to be continued through my family.


End file.
